Legion Falls
by midnightquiver
Summary: It all fell when she was fifteen and everyone was either dead or on the e had to go back to change everything so it wouldn't become this. she couldn't let this happen. When she got there though They didn't even know. How could they not know?
1. 2030

**Slowly, I am revamping this story. Just letting you know.**

* * *

><p>*Year 2030*<p>

"Connor!" she screamed.

"Keep moving and don't stop!" he yelled.

"We don't even know where it is." she whined.

"Jesse just keep going." His voice concentrated.

Turning on her heel she saw fire shoot past her as Jesse shot lightning back at the bitch on their trail. This had been a never ending battle from the start.

"You can't hide!" Alexis cackled "You'll never find one! They're all gone!"

Connor grabbed Jesse by the arm and yanked her sideways into an office as more flames came spiraling their way.

"Search the room maybe there's one here." Connor ordered quickly as he pulled out his bow and an arrow pointing it at the door. Whatever came through the door next would have a nice surprise.

"I'm not finding anything!" Jesse exclaimed digging through the mass amounts of rubble.

"Keep looking there has to be one around here somewhere if not then this was pointless and we're dead." Connor said

Jesse searched frantically. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something. It was shiny gold.

"Found one!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Connor yelled pulling another quiver and setting it loose.

"I can't leave you here!" Jesse panicked at the thought. They'd always been a team since childhood and had become even more as they grew. She couldn't leave him alone to face them. He'd die.

Connor turned back to her and kissed her hard. It wasn't romantic or anything within the mushy gushy lines. She knew how romantic he could be. Her first time with him was romantic, but even more scary because she was afraid that she'd kill him. This kiss was nothing like that. It was a goodbye.

"How cute. Star crossed lovers final kiss."

Jesse broke away and a bright flash of 200,000 volts of electricity shot at Helios who stood before them. He was gone before it even hit him though.

"Damn teleporter." Connor muttered angrily. Turning away, he took his defense stance yet again and aimed for the door.

"Go." He ordered. Jesse's eyes watered. I can't, she thought.

Right as Jesse slipped on the ring she felt a set of arms grip her tight like death. The grip squished the air right out of her lungs. struggling, she couldn't get free.

"No!" Connor yelled as he turned around on Jesse and seeing Helios grabbing her.

"Connor!" she screamed seeing Alexis behind him with an evil grin, her hands aflame.

A bright fuchsia colored light filled the room and both Jesse and Helios were gone.

* * *

><p>"You know it would be good if for once you didn't come back all scraped and bruised. It's not like I'm some personal nurse here." Chloe said walking over to Oliver who was lowering his hood having already taken off his glasses. Oliver smirked with a shrug. He couldn't help that his nightly job caused him to get banged up, but truth be told he enjoyed it. It not only saved people, but gave him a rush.<p>

Chloe Sullivan set down the first aid kit. As she went to open it a sudden bright flash of light flooded through Watchtower. When it faded a vibrant flash of lightning flew across the room and instinctively Oliver grabbed Chloe while dodging out of the way and hit the ground hard. He covered her head and watched the battle between the two mysterious arrivals go on. One had lightning flying from her hands effortlessly as the other seemed to be disappearing and reappearing in different places. Oliver had never seen such abilities.

Jesse hadn't paid attention to anything else in the vicinity except Helios. He was the problem, the danger to people everywhere.

"You can't kill what you can't catch Jesse. Or did they forget to tell you that back in school?" Helios said snidely.

"Yeah? Is that what you think?" she replied, "Try this on for size."

In one swift motion Jesse clenched her fists together and released them force having built up a quick surge that hit him smack in the chest and sent out a 360 degree power wave. Helios flew out the large stained glass window. Jesse smirked proud of herself. Oliver noted the smirk. It was familiar.

Not sparing a second though, Jesse literally flashed like lightning to the window and looked out only to see nothing but glass falling. She's like Bart, Oliver thought. He barely saw her if at all.

"Damn." She muttered to herself. She placed her hands on her hips. She knew better than to let him get away.

"Don't move."

Oliver held an arrow to the back of the mysterious young woman's head. She just raised her hands in surrender. There wasn't much of a choice.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jesse muttered to herself.


	2. Interrogation

"Oliver stop." Chloe said "If she wanted to attack us in any way we would be extremely crispy by now."

Oliver didn't lower his weapon he just glowered at the young woman who stood there with her hand remaining in the air. Jesse gulped thinking about how ugly it would be if he just finished her off. It was weird being on this end of the quiver too.

"She's right you know." Jesse said trying to smile.

Slowly, she turned to face the two taking each of their features. Chloe stared at Jesse curiously and Jesse tried to hide her excitement about seeing them.

"Then again, I think a thank you is in order. After all, Helios isn't exactly a loveable character to be around." She added with a nod of the head.

"Well neither are you electrode." Oliver remarked harshly.

Jesse raised her eyebrows at him as her lips twitched almost smiling.

"And who are you?" he added

"Jesse Shocke." She replied

Oliver snorted at the name then cocked his head to the side.

"Wait…" he said lowering the bow "Shocke?"

Jesse nodded with a small smile.

"Am I missing something?" Chloe asked

"Oh yes." Jesse said

"I know people with that last name." Oliver mumbled slowly

"That you do. They're my parents to be exact." Jesse said "And in about ten months you'll see this little face."

Oliver looked at her skeptically.

"So…you're from the future then?" Chloe asked

Jesse turned to Chloe for the first time and smiled brightly. In the next instant Jesse was inches in front of her and hugging her tightly. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Jesse said in the awkward moment

For several moments the three just stood there tensely looking from one to the other. Jesse was the first to speak.

"I'd love to attempt to explain things, but I don't have time and it wouldn't be a good idea." Jesse said looking around "Is this where watchtower really started at? I heard stories but…wow is it really depressing."

Chloe smirked as she walked over to one of the many computers within the large room.

"So what's your mystery friend's name?"

"Why? You won't find him in the database." Jesse said as she walked around exploring a little

It was hard to believe this was where it really began. From here it only grew into places all over the world. She remembered her first time over here in America. They said she was a top priority…a weapon. How was a child to know what that was, what she was? Nobody told her and she was punished for it.

For months she had been tested on and asked how she had come across this ability and if it was meteor induced. Again and again she'd cry that she didn't know what that was and yet they still prodded her with needles and tests. They never let her go. She was only a little girl at the time with no idea what they wanted from her. 33.1 was what it was called. A dreadful place, but he saved me. Oliver said he didn't stop until he found me, Jesse thought. It was a long three years before that rescue.

"Jesse." Chloe said again

Jesse's head snapped coming out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What exactly is going on? I mean is there anything we can do?" she asked.

Right as Jesse opened her mouth Oliver broke in.

"I say we get that ring working and send her back to her future." he said quickly.

"Oliver…" Chloe started

"I don't have a future to go back to." Jesse said hurtfully thinking about Connor and looking at Oliver.

He looked away and opened the first aid box. That wasn't the answer he expected. No future? How does one handle that?

"So…" Jesse started trying to think of something else to talk about "Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Clark, Victor, Bart?" she asked "This place is a bit barren."

"They have their own missions to attend to." Chloe responded with a light laugh "And right now we do too."

"Right…Helios…" Jesse said "He's probably out looking for his own fearless leader at the moment."

"Fearless leader?" Oliver asked

Both he and Chloe were looking at her strangely.

"You have no idea do you?" Jesse said.

There was no answer from either of them.

"You might want Clark here." Jesse suggested.

Chloe glanced at Oliver then turned to the computer putting Clark's number on the screen. Jesse looked between the two and couldn't help but wonder. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to get in the middle of things and with the looks Oliver was giving her she needed to be careful. He didn't make her feel so comfortable. Back home she remembered he was always there making her smile. He'd been in her shoes, the whole parents being killed thing. Never once had he seen her as the stranger…till now. It made her want to cry, but there wasn't time for that.

"So what year are you from?" Oliver asked catching her off guard

"Can't exactly tell you that." Jesse answered

He huffed as he closed the small box.

"What can you tell us?"

Jesse's pulse raced not that it was anything new. Her heart beated a hundred or so beats faster than the average heart as it was, but this was different. He was mad at her.

"What's the 911 Chloe?" Clark's voice bellowed into the room.

"She is." Chloe replied pointing at Jesse

All three sets of eyes were now on her and she felt suddenly nervous. Three of the world's greatest heroes looked to her.

"Speak Shocke." Oliver said

"Ummm…" she started feeling her fingers twitch electrically.

"Now." He said louder.

"Lex is alive." Jesse said quickly "And I mean very alive."

Oliver was on his feet and making his way towards her now.

"How do you know this!" he exclaimed.

Jesse ran scared and hid behind Clark. Of the people she could be scared of it was Oliver. He didn't even have abilities and she could just stop his heart right then and there. Instead, she cowered behind what would've been known as the man of steel. It was amazing to see him thought. She'd heard stories about him too, but had never seen him being he disappeared in 2013. He had been put in what was called the phantom zone…no one could reach him and a few people died trying including his cousin Kara. Then again that's what the history books said who knows how off they could be, like they were with Watchtower. He was still a helluva sight to look up at.

"Oliver stop. You're scaring her." Clark said. He glanced down at her.

"I'm scaring her? She just belted out that the man that has tried to have all of us killed multiple times in the past is actually alive." Oliver said.

Oliver looked at her and his eyes lightened with guilt. She's actually frightened of me, he thought, what did I do to her in the future? What will I do?

"How did you find out?" he asked

Jesse sighed knowing it was going to be a long story.

"We didn't even know." she said "Not till it was too late. There was a traitor on the inside."

"Helios?" Chloe asked.

"No." Jesse said "Alexis…she was what I guess people called a firestarter."

"Is it like your little…thing?" Oliver asked waving a hand at her.

Jesse nodded.

"So what kind of meteor fr-" Chloe paused

Jesse straightened up the sudden frightened feeling was being replaced with irritation.

"You were about to say it weren't you?" Jesse said.

Chloe took a step back feeling uneasy.

"Go ahead, say it." Jesse challenged her.

Chloe looked down hearing small zaps and saw her fingers were flowing with electricity.

"Say it." Jesse said colder this time

The light and computers in the room flickered as Jesse's eyes started to get static like her hands. She was only just beginning.

"Meteor freak." Chloe whispered, her eyes not meeting Jesse's.

Jesse looked away now too. So many people called her that for the longest time.

"I'm not a meteor freak…" she said quietly "I was born this way."

The lights stopped flickering and the electric blue static in her eyes faded. She'd killed her mom this way. Her dad protected her from the moment she was to the moment she was taken which ended in his death. she didn't remember much of him, but imagined that he was a sweethearted guy.

"You're meta." Chloe said in awe.

Chloe's face had brightened with gaining that knowledge.

"I've never met one before." she added as she looked at Jesse up and down.

Chloe then took her hands forgetting about the static and screamed from the sudden shock. Oliver jumped and took a step toward her precautiously.

"Sorry." Jesse apologized shaking her hands out. "I didn't mean to!"

Chloe took them again not caring and observed them. She was filled with wonder. She moved to her eyes where the lighting could be seen in them like that of a plasma ball light.

"So you can do that…all over?" Chloe asked.

Jesse gulped and nodded. How had trying to explain a crisis gone to an observation study. Jesse couldn't complain. Trying to explain her life on the run wasn't something she wanted to do.

"You're not going to stick needles in me too are you?" Jesse asked just to be sure.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed "It is fascinating though. This doesn't even touch the wall of weird."

Jesse started laughing right then.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I have that book. I always read it. It's my favorite." Jesse answered "It's just funny that you say that too."

Chloe looked at Oliver in surprise. Clark on the other hand was still from the fact that Jesse had told them that Lex Luthor was alive and by how she looks with her messy clothing which could pass off for a screwy Halloween costume, it's not good.

"Jesse…" Clark started.

Both Chloe and Jesse looked up at him. Even Oliver looked at him wondering what he had to add to this.

"I don't mean to pry but…"

"You want to know more don't you?" Jesse finished.

Clark nodded. Jesse let out a heavy sigh. The man was all about the business.

"Okay." She said "Can we do it tomorrow? I figured that I could patrol for a little while, just in case kind of thing."

Oliver's eyebrows raised that instant unsure if that was a good idea and with her wearing her dirty future look, it wasn't.

"Oh no. Not looking like that." he interjected.

"Would you prefer me going in green?" Jesse said sarcastically.

He glared at her making her laugh at him. He was funny when he attempted to look annoyed. She knew he wasn't because it was good come back. He liked a person who could tussle with the best and the best just so happened to be the people she thought of as family.

"Actually, why don't you just get some rest." Chloe suggested instead "I imagine that we've all had enough excitement for one night."

Jesse nodded and turned heading for the door.

"Where are you staying?" Clark asked catching her off guard. Jesse stopped and looked back over her shoulder. she couldn't go to her parents, she didn't exist yet. Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you stay with Clark?" Chloe suggested.

"Out in Smallville?" Jesse asked gulping down her excitement. Too much excitement and she might blow the roof of the building, literally.

Chloe nodded.

"It's a lot of corn, but that's it." she said "Relax, this isn't the future."

"Um…thanks." Jesse mumbled with a nod.

Turning she looked at the man of steel. Not only did she get to meet him, but she would be staying with him. Connor would be so jealous, she thought.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." Jesse said.

Clark looked at her curiously.

"Being an endless source of lightning like electricity gives me the ability to also be faster like lightning. Though I do over shoot stopping points. You know, that whole lightning never strikes twice." Jesse half laughed trying to joke. Clark nodded awkwardly then sped from the room taking the air with him. Jesse smiled dumbly amazed.

"You'll have to come by tomorrow sometime so you can help me look for the other one." Chloe said.

"I'm more of a search kind of girl." Jesse said "Out in the field?"

She was always put out on the front lines as the offensive. It also helped a lot with her rage problems. Seh could beat up a few goons and feel better at the end of the night unless Connor wanted a sparring session.

"Well, you're going to be behind a computer…deal with it."

Jesse rolled her eyes and zipped out of the building towards Smallville. Even in the past Chloe still loved to play boss, though she was good at it that was undeniable. It was still in the back of her mind, wondering if the Green Arrow had finally taken up his spot by Watchtower.

* * *

><p>"How did you find me?"<p>

"Sir, let me explain…" Helios started, his voice quivering

"Explain? You've broken into my house."

"With good reason. Your future is be compromised." Helios said with his head lowered

"My future? How would you know about my future?"

"I'm you're right hand in ruling it." Helios said "The girl who jumped back here is here to kill you."

"And you're going to stop her?"

"Whatever it takes." Helios said

"Good. I'm going to need someone like you when the time comes to take back what I've lost."

Helios looked up at Lex Luthor who now stood in front of him and smiled. The future would soon be back to its natural order and Jesse would fail. Those ingrates would know where they belong soon enough.

"Now…tell me where we can find some of your other friends." Lex said with a cruel grin

The majority hadn't even been born yet, but there were a few he knew of…teachers of his. they'd be in top shape right now and more than willing.


	3. Alone In The Crowd

Clark jumped only slightly as Jesse stopped a little ways in front of him with a flash. She stood there and looked at him as if waiting for orders. Just as Clark wanted to bombard her with questions she had some of her own. He was a legend. Then again there were a lot of heroes that were legends. Legends only became legends one way usually.

"There's an extra bedroom so you can make yourself at home." he told her

She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I'll just uh…go inside then." She said

Going in she stopped. This was the place. It looked so much better than the pictures in books. More than anything right now she could use a nice shower and some time alone. She walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom. It was completely dark. For several seconds she just stood there.

"Why isn't the light turning on?" she mumbled to herself turning around in a circle

Then noticing the wall switch she flicked.

"Right. A few years behind." She reminded herself

She was so used to sensor switches. After a steaming hot shower she walked to her designated room and closed the door. She flipped the lights on then looked at herself in the mirror across the room. b b She didn't even look like herself. She looked like a ghost of herself if that. She'd been fighting for so long…

Removing the gold ring from her finger she put it on the chain around her neck. As she did she felt tears streak her face. If she didn't fix this then it was pointless. It was all just pointless. Laying down Jesse cried herself to sleep. She had never done a mission alone and she was still clueless as to where to start. She only knew that she had to come back here. She worried about Connor. Was he still alive?

Clark could hear her sobs. She was scared. Was the future so bad? He had no idea and knew better than to ask. In the morning he'd have Oliver call in back-up to help look for the other traveler that tagged along with her. Then there was Lex. Clark didn't even know where to begin with that subject. He knew that he'd be up all night because of it.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Helios of the future. How do you get rid of a man that is invincible." Lex asked sadistically<p>

Lex knew about Clark's deep dark secret. After all those years and it took him up till last year to know that Clark was beyond any of his knowledge. He was beyond this planet even.

"You don't." Helios answered

Lex's eyebrows rose.

"You send him to the Phantom Zone." Helios said

"Phantom Zone…" Lex said mulling over the words

Even by saying that Lex knew it would be enough to get rid of the abomination and danger of Clark Kent. It was just the sound of the place. In his own eyes Clark was dangerous. He has so much power and didn't use it. He could have control over everything.

"Clark Kent will not be a problem." Helios said "But Jesse will be. She knows what can happen and will do whatever it takes to stop it."

"In due time Helios."

"She's a problem." Helios reminded him

"Trust me. If this Phantom Zone you speak of should get rid of Clark then we can shove her in with him." Lex said "Hitting two birds with one stone."

Helios smiled. He knew there was a reason he liked this man. He was a genius. When the right time came everything would go back to the way it was.

"Of course." Helios agreed

* * *

><p>Jesse zipped downstairs leaving a slight static sound behind.<p>

"Morning!" she chirped grabbing a piece of toast

Clark observed that of all the things on the counters that he had made she only took that.

"Thanks." She said as she made her way toward the front door

"That's all you wanted?"

"I'm not all that hungry." She replied

He gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Well you zip around, literally. You leave a slight zip sound behind when you do that. Plus you shooting lightning from your hands." he said "How is it you don't need a lot to keep up your strength?"

"I'm an endless energy source Clark. So I'm always good for the go." She said with a small laugh

"You never run low?"

"Nope. Being an electrical circuit is good like that."

"It's strange." He said

"Well, I was born this way and not everything is figured out about me. I was just born electrically charged and well? It's never ending." She said dropping her hands to the side

He nodded. Jesse then turned and walked out the door with him following.

"So can you control it? I mean you probably can throw out a good voltage."

"I've been tested on that actually. I was tested before I was made active. I can throw out more than…" Jesse tried hard to think back to when she was fourteen

Before then she was nothing more than a hacker who just had to press her hand to the key board to make the computer to do and get what she wanted. Afterwards she was put in the field. It made her glad that she was a fast learner, that was thanks to her teacher as well. He was faster on his feet than her, but she could keep up easily.

"800,000 volts give or take…it's all estimation really." She said

Clark looked at the small sized girl beside him in disbelief that she could really do something like that. There was no hint of joking in her voice though. She'd never been to her full potential being each time she'd tried the tests that were set up she'd blow out an entire building and even the city.

"I should probably get back to watchtower…Chloe will probably want me there to give her a few minor details…I hope to see you again." Jesse said smiling up at him

That zip sound like static came to Clark's ears as she ran off.

Upon reaching the tower she stopped at seeing Chloe at the computers hard at work. Watchtower.

"So what are you looking for?" Jesse asked

"Well, I'm looking for Helios." She said

"Ah." Jesse said

Chloe turned and looked at Jesse.

"It's just that you won't find him, and if you do you'll be lucky to catch him. he doesn't stay in one place." Jesse said justifying her 'ah'

"Well, we'll figure something out."

"We've been after him for a long while Chloe and not even we caught him."

"We?" she asked with a wide smile "Who's your partner in crime?"

Jesse gulped then sped to the computers. This was what she called kid's stuff. Touching her hands to the computers she watched them flicker a little then stop. Chloe watched from behind her as Jesse flipped through the web. The diversion of the question Chloe asked was a success.

"How are you doing this?" she asked in wonder

"I was told to explore my ability more so that I could find multiple potentials. So I found my multiple potentials."

"You're good defense and offense." Chloe said awestruck

Jesse smirked then stopped.

"What is it?" Chloe asked

"I can't get into a certain place. I'm blocked. You'll have to get to work on it." Jesse said

"Well, why can't you?"

"Because I'm going to look around Metropolis and see if I can find him. If I find him I'm sure I'll find a few other things that might help." Jesse said

"No you're not." Oliver's voice echoed

Jesse turned to see Oliver walki g in.

"You'll stay here and we'll go have a look around."

"You have got to be kidding me? You don't trust me?" Jesse exclaimed "I'm on your side?"

"But like you said there was a traitor."

"Would I have come back if I was the traitor?" Jesse hissed

Chloe watched the two get into a heated argument even as Jesse's hands began to show signs of her ability. If it didn't stop then it would get really ugly soon and people would get hurt.

"Stop." Chloe said loudly

Both of them looked at her, their facial expressions clear with annoyance at one another.

"We do not need to short circuit the place." Chloe said

Jesse stood down and looked away. How could he not trust her? He was like her big brother. She might not have seen as often due to his closure on being a hero and changing everything including his name after everything, but still. He was being ignorant.

"I'll have it handled." He said

And bull headed as well.

"Eventually you'll understand." Jesse said backing down

She wasn't going to fight him. Jesse watched Oliver get on his cell phone. Chloe watched as she passed back and forth. Chloe was a little amused by her behavior.

In the next instant Oliver hung up and turned toward both women.

"Alright." he said with a sly grin

"What?" Jesse said

It didn't matter what time it was she knew what that look meant. He did something he thought was for her own good and she wasn't going to like it. Then suddenly Jesse clenched her fists instinctively upon feeling a bout of wind in the place.

"Hey bossman. You called?"

"Oh no." Jesse muttered to herself

She looked at Oliver then over at Bart Allen aka Impulse but later know as The Flash.

"This is her." he said gesturing at Jesse

"She looks harmless." Bart said shrugging as he took in Jesse fully.

"Just don't get on her bad side." Chloe chimed in with a half smile.

He nodded as he looked over at the still pacing girl.

"So…what's the deal then?"

"You stay here with her. Clark and I are going to have a look around. There has to be some evidence around. No one leaves nothing behind." Oliver said determined

"Except Helios." Jesse piped up "He's a teleporter."

Chloe looked at her sharply and Jesse smiled. She kept surprising her, and Chloe couldn't remember being this curious except for...high school. Those were the times when everything was explored no matter what the danger.

"I've only known one teleporter." Chloe said seriously

Jesse nodded knowing where she was going with it.

"Then you're coming too professor." Oliver said

Both Bart and Jesse's eyebrows rose at the pet name. Jesse smirked. Oh yeah, they're on their way, she thought to herself. Just a matter of time.

"Play nice and don't break anything." Oliver said directing it at Jesse as they left

As soon as the two left Jesse looked around briefly then zipped up the set of spiral stairs grabbing a set of clothes she imagined to an extra set of Chloe's. She couldn't stay in the ones she was in for much longer. She slipped on the blue and black leather jacket as she came back downstairs. She quickly shoved the legion ring back inside the blue shirt then Put her dark hair up in a ponytail.

Bart looked up from the tv with raised eyebrows of interest as he heard the stiletto heeled boots clicking on the stone floor.

"Going somewhere?" he asked stepping in front of the door quickly as she went to open it.

"Yeah actually." Jesse said

"Answer me one question real quick." He said

"Then I can go?"

He nodded.

"I don't like being cooped up anymore than you do chica." He said "What am I like? I mean you said you work with us and legion or whatever not that I heard the full back story."

"Yeah…it was in its beginning stages and all." Jesse said as she put her hands on her hips "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. You're just…you were a good teacher. Before it all went to hell."

"Is it so bad?" he asked as she shoved him aside

She turned and smiled at the young man. He was nothing like the man she knew in the future. He was more…flirty and happy. It was interesting to see, yet disturbing at the same time. This was the young man who was her teacher, he'd taught her everything. She was always able to keep up...well, almost always. She'd never seen this part of him though. He seemed so open.

"One question remember?" she said

Then like that she was gone. Bart smirked at the crackle in her trail. She was going to be a challenge, but as long as he could keep up he was sure it would be one hell of a ride. The others wouldn't be here for a few days anyways. He had time.

Jesse stood at the top of the Daily Planet looking down at Metropolis. The globe still spun on top of the building...She stared in awe at the city. It was so beautiful.

"Why hello little girl." Came a deep voice

Jesse turned quickly and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Deliria…" she trailed off


	4. Unfolding

"Well I was told you were a beauty, but this?" he said "Is remarkable."

Hearing his voice made her skin crawl horrifically. This man…what he'd do not only to her, but to several other women gave her flashback terrors where she stood.

Deliria grinned evilly and in an instant Jesse fell to her knees seeing her worst fear. That's what he did to people and how he lured in his victims. Jesse closed her eyes and rocked back and forth, but his cruel laughter still made its way to her ears.

"Not real." She mumbled to herself

"Oh its very real." He said in her ear making her shudder in terror and cry

Opening her eyes Jesse saw what she couldn't believe. She was down in that dark basement from when she was fourteen. It was a few months after her escape from a 33.1 facility. One of the many that no one had known about. She had been wandering around a city and was kidnapped. During the time in that basement where she was tortured along with other girls she had wished she had killed herself. Jesse was lucky that it had been the Green Arrow that had found her and the girls. In the end when he'd nearly been killed by Deliria she'd shown him what she could really do and fried him beyond the point of any return. For months she cried and was angry with everything. After a while she channeled her anger in another direction and was able to open herself up to something else or rather someone else. She'd been freed, but it scarred her life because not only was she some creep's play toy and infatuation, but she'd also killed someone.

"Jessica!" came a shout

Quickly she was pulled from the vision of her deepest fear, and she saw that she was back on the roof of the Daily Planet with Deliria standing over her. The look on his face was amazement and wonder.

"You are a goddess of creatures." He said

"In your dreams." she snarled and hit him in the stomach with the extra force from inside where she felt her ability build up

He flew back past Bart who looked at Jesse for a moment. Deliria chuckled.

"A goddess indeed…I'll see you soon when you don't have protection." He said

Then he jumped over the edge of the building. Jesse hit the ground on her knees and just sat there. It had been four and a half years and seeing him made her afraid all over again.

"Are you okay?" Bart asked

"Yeah…just didn't think…" she said distantly

Then she looked over at him. A genuine look of worry on his face and in his eyes. He didn't even knowher yet and he actually cared. It was a curse all heroes bared. They cared too much.

"How did you know my full name is Jessica?" she asked

"Just a hunch. I figured Jesse was short for something." he said with a slight smile that was a little cocky.

"You're going to use it against me aren't you?" she asked, he did it in the future or at least used to.

"Oh definitely." He said grinning even wider.

The two sat there in silence for a while. Bart just gave her a moment to collect herself. She needed it. The guy disturbed her and he didn't bother to ask. everyone had skeletons, hers reached back in time. Upon seeing her on the ground earlier in the state she was, it wasn't hard to see that she had major problems with the building jumper.

"We're going to have to tell the others you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jesse answered not sounding thrilled

"What's going on?" he asked

Jesse didn't answer. She couldn't.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us." he said "We have to know or nothing will change."

Jesse stood up. She hated it when he got all knowledgeable. It was agitating. They all did it.

"It's all complicated." She huffed

"Make it uncomplicated."

"I can't!" she exclaimed "Nothing is ever uncomplicated. You of all people know that."

Bart looked at her confused. Jesse stood there with her face to palm moment wishing to stuff those words back in her mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that." Jesse said "I'm sorry."

After a few seconds Jesse started to walk off. Bart stood to follow suit now more curious.

"Please don't follow. You don't need to be around me right now." She said not looking back

He looked down and saw that her hands were enveloped in small blue static and it was growing. she was pissed off. At the moment Jesse wanted to scream and cry and throw a temper tantrum. The only problem was that she didn't want to cause another black out like in 2027. It took about three weeks to get things working again. She thought it was funny, and so did a few others, but the leaders not so much. Oliver did also, but he'd never told her.

By the time Jesse got back to watchtower there were more people. She could call them all out by name too.

"There a reason you can't listen to orders?" Oliver barked at her suddenly

Jesse rolled her eyes. Here we go again, she thought to herself. She just sighed and walked past him and his yelling.

"Oliver enough." Clark jumped in

"She's a loose cannon Clark." Oliver said

"And I wonder where I learned that." Jesse said sarcastically

Oliver looked back at her, and his look softened only slightly. Then he just sighed.

"Look, it's no easier for you than it is me." Jesse said "But Bart was right. If anything is going to change then I better tell you everything."

Everyone looked at her now.

"It's not like I'm going back." she added

She looked at Clark. It started with him…it had to of, because Chloe had died after only a few years of extreme effort in trying to bring him out of the Phantom Zone after taking Brainiac back in. Oliver was never the same. The betrayal a year afterwards, and everyone fanned out as they were hunted.

"What do you want to know?" she asked

No one spoke. They didn't know what questions to ask. So it was Chloe who asked first.

"What triggered the events?"

"Clarks disappearance and your death." Jesse answered flatly "You spent years upon years trying to get him back and even after taking Brainiac on again you died in the failed effort."

"You don't have to say it harshly." Oliver said

"I'm not. I'm being truthful." Jesse said "You should also know that there is only about five maybe seven of legion members alive. They've changed their names and stopped using their abilities all together just to stay hidden. Those who still fight are always on the run."

"Are you one of them?" Bart asked

"I was taught to never run from a fight…so, I have a few scars, yes. I don't regret one bit of it." She answered

"The Phantom Zone?" Clark said confused

"It's Lex." Jesse reminded him

Everyone was still quiet. The name still sent chills down her spine.

"Who-who all dies?" A.C cut in catching Jesse by surprise

She looked down at her feet remembering it all.

"Victor, A.C, Dinah, Zatanna, Emil, Tess… and Chloe." Jesse said "There are others…but you probably just want the basics."

It was hard for her to think about it She still cried for them; her family. She had basically grown up around them and learned from them as did several others.

"Jesse…" Chloe started "How are we to stop this?"

"You aren't." Jesse said "You can't and won't."

"You came back to fix it, and now you have help. Use it." Dinah chimed in

"Are you willing to kill?" Jesse asked all of them "Can you take a life to save hundreds?"

She shook her head. Exactly, Jesse thought.

"You just don't get it." Jesse said

"Well well well." Helios said catching everyone's surprise "As I live and breathe it's the JLA. It's quite an honor, really."

"What the-" Victor said

Helios smiled sinisterly at Jesse. In an instant she jumped at him not seeing the object in his hand.


	5. The Long Way Home Pt1

The object in Helio's possession flung out of his hand as Jesse tackled him to the floor.

"No!" Jesse screamed as she saw Clark reach for the object.

Moving as quick as she could she zipped in and took it before Clark could. At the same time Bart did the same and collided with her and both of them disappeared as if being sucked from the room. As the two sped had towards the object though Chloe and Dinah launched at Helios who teleported right out.

Two of the JLA hadn't had a moment to even move before it all had happened. Neither Oliver or Clark had seen it coming and were too late.

"What just happened?" Victor asked

"We just lost three of our team's members and our future traveler." Oliver said

At the moment the one person he was concerned about was Chloe. She didn't have abilities like Bart, Jesse, or Dinah and she jumped right into the fray. He had no idea where any of them had gone and was now hanging in a balance he didn't know about. It was a feeling a hero hated to feel and that was helpless and screwed. Okay, so maybe there were two feelings.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat up as she pushed Bart off seeing as he landed on her. It was only typical that he would try to get to it like she would. She wanted to be angry at him for it, but knew better. He was only trying to help. Why was he getting so involved?<p>

"Where are we?" he asked as he helped her up

Jesse looked around in disbelief. This was bad, really bad.

"Jessica." He said trying to get an answer out of her.

"I don't know." she said "But if I had to guess I think…we're in the Phantom Zone."

She looked at him scared. Jesse had only heard stories of this horrid nightmare giving place. Looking around the grey dune like desert of no man's land she just stood there. She never thought this would be a place she'd be in.

"What do we do now?" he asked

"You're asking me?" she exclaimed

"Yes!"

"Well don't!" she yelled back "We're not leaving here."

Looking around she could see things move out of the corner of her eye.

"We gotta move." She said quickly

Quickly she zipped out, and Bart followed behind her losing no haste.

* * *

><p>All three of them hit the floor hard. Chloe and Dinah still struggled in the attempt to fight Helios.<p>

"Don't move!" a voice bellowed

Both women froze and looked up to see that they were surrounded by men in black suits with guns pointed at them.

"Ladies, meet my friends." Helios said with an evil grin playing on his lips.

He looked at them with such pleasure. He'd caught two primary heroes.

"Get them out of here. Lex will want to see them soon." He said "Especially her."

Helios gestured toward Chloe. Her heartbeat quickened not in fear, but with adrenaline. She stood quickly and went to charge at Helios only to hit the floor as he vanished and reappeared behind her. She glared up at him as she was pulled up to her feet with her arms held behind her back by one of those men.

"Haven't you learned yet?" he chuckled "I'm uncatchable."

"I knew someone like you before." Chloe said remembering Alicia "And I'll find a way."

Both women were hauled off to cells, but not without struggling.

Chloe paced back and forth in her cell. Several idea of escape ran through her mind. They had to get out of this place. Where was this place exactly?

"Chloe relax." Dinah said "We won't be here for long."

"And you say that why?"

"Because I know the Green Arrow," she said being careful not to let names slip in a place like this "and he won't let his watchtower get into any danger."

Chloe paused and looked at her. Dinah's expression was unreadable. Chloe just shook her head and continued pacing. She'd came up with a brilliant idea quickly, but she couldn't quite put it to work if was she was stuck in here.

"What are you thinking over there?" Dinah asked after a few minutes as she leaned against the bars.

Chloe turned and grinned. It was genius.

"I think we'll get out of here." Chloe said

Dinah's eyebrows rose in interest. She knew about Chloe's plans and knew that some of them were crazy and that this would definitely be one of those crazy ones.

* * *

><p>"Oliver." Clark said as he stood at Oliver's side looking at the computer<p>

"Did you find her?" Oliver called over to A.C who was at another computer

"No. I think their locators were destroyed." He replied

"Oliver what about Bart and Jesse?" Clark said

"Listen Clark we have a lot to deal with." Oliver said finally turning to him "I wouldn't know where to start being I don't understand anything about this Phantom Zone. Us humans can't understand something like that. It's a lot harder."

Oliver turned back to the computer. And went back to his search.

"So you will leave Bart out there!" Clark bellowed

"Clark, I can only deal with one thing at a time." Oliver said back "Right now I'm going to deal with the problem that's a little more closer to earth. You Search for them...you're closer to that part of the world than any of us will ever be. We wouldn't even know where to start and just about the only person who would has been kidnapped."

Clark sighed. He was on his own for getting Jesse and Bart back. He knew Oliver wanted to help, but he also had a point in saying it was beyond his knowing. If he was to help get them back though he'd have to find Kara. The last time he was in the Phantom Zone it was with Lois and on the way out the 'only' way out was destroyed.

In super speed Clark was gone and no one had noticed.

"Where are you Watchtower?" Oliver mumbled to himself

* * *

><p>Several guards filed into the holding area where both women were in a brawl. Dinah had destroyed the bars between the two and was now throwing Chloe against the concrete wall.<p>

"You bitch!" Dinah yelled

Chloe kicked her in the side then gave her a right hook.

The guards moved in quickly and pulled them apart, but not before kicking Chloe in the face and giving her a bloody lip.

"Take her to Lex. He wants to see her now." One guard said

As the two were being dragged off in opposite directions a smile breached each of their lips. It was all going according to plan…except for the meeting Lex part.

As Chloe was shoved into a room she stumbled a little.

"My Chloe Sullivan. It has been too long."

Chloe looked up to behold the man standing next to Helios and someone else she couldn't quite put her finger on and a shiver ran down her spine making her bones and muscles ache.

"Lex."

* * *

><p>Oliver slammed his fists on the keyboard in front of him frustratingly. He wasn't going to find her if he couldn't even find Lex and he couldn't. Hell, he didn't even know he was alive until Jesse said something and she was from the future.<p>

"Oliver why don't you take a break." Victor suggested

"There isn't time for that." Oliver said quickly "We have to find her-them."

Victor looked at A.C and nodded quickly. This wasn't the time to ask Oliver about his intense interest all of the sudden with Chloe. The woman knew very well how to take care of herself and did a good job in doing so. Not to mention she would never spill on any of them.

"We'll go on patrol. if we find anything we'll tell you immediately." A.C said

Oliver nodded in acknowledgement. It had been fifteen minutes, and Oliver was still at the computer trying to find them. He just wasn't as good as Chloe. then suddenly a fuchsia light swept through the tower, and a young man holding a black bow stood in front of Oliver who'd turned from the computer alarmed and grabbing his bow right next himself.

"Duck!" he yelled aiming in oliver's direction

Right as he shouted it the arrow held between the tips of the young man's fingers flew and pierced right through the computer hitting the girl behind it in the shoulder. She screamed and hit the floor. Oliver watched as she just pulled it from her shoulder and moved to attack again. The young man was prepared though and shot out another arrow in seconds. The arrow split into several more arrows in mid flight and hit her. She laid on the floor motionless and lifeless.

The young man straighted up in front of Oliver as if giving him his utmost respect right there.

"Where's Jesse dad?" he asked in an urgent.


	6. the Long Way Home Pt 2

For several moments Oliver stood there and looked at the young man in front of him. He saw his fingers twitch on the bow.

"I'll ask again. Where is Jesse?" the young man asked

Oliver shook his head still reeling from what had happened just moments ago and now there was a dead body on the floor.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked

The young man looked familiar and like himself. Then again he did say dad. Dad? Was he serious?

"Okay I can tell this is hard on you. Where's mom?" he asked

"What?" Oliver asked still dazed

The young man sighed and hung his head. He looked like he had a headache.

"Connor." He said

"What?" Oliver asked

"My name is Connor." He said

"Oh." Oliver said "You know Jesse?"

"We both do. You took care of her ever since she was fourteen and had been watching her since she was born." Connor said "She's like your little sister or at least that's how she's seen it. When her parents were killed and then she had been kidnapped…you made sure to find her. It was high on your list. You care about her a lot. Family was always important to you."

"That's why she cowered behind Clark." Oliver said to himself thinking about how he'd yelled at her previously

It was right around that time he was starting to feel guilty.

"No guilt trip." Connor said as he walked past him "Not right now."

"Okay. I'm guessing you're here for a reason." Oliver said

"Yeah, I figured Jesse would be given hell so I tried to get here as fast as I could." Connor said

"Clark is taking care of her. Me and the others are working to find Chloe and Dinah." Oliver said

"Clark? Why? What happened?" Connor demanded

"She and Bart are in the Phantom Zone."

"What!" Connor yelled as he raised his bow to aim at Oliver

Oliver raised his hands in surrender with wide eyes as the one who claimed to be his son threatened him. He would've done the same in all honesty.

"They both went to grab some rock thing before Clark could, and they both disappeared." Oliver said

Connor's chest rose and fell quickly as he looked at his father. Slowly he lowered his weapon. She wasn't here. She wasn't here and he was. Damn it.

"Oliver."

Both men turned and looked at the two figures in the doorway. Victor and A.C came further into the room then paused as they looked at Connor curiously.

"Is it me or is he-"

"Yeah." Oliver said cutting him off

"This is getting seriously messed up." Victor said

"Well, how is the search going?" A.C asked not wanting to start on the subject of the new member in the group.

"Not good." Oliver answered "I still don't know where Chloe and Dinah are."

"Mom…" Connor trailed off

"Mom?" Victor said surprised with eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p>"Jesse just slow down a little." Bart said<p>

"We slow down and we die." She said looking around

It all looked the same. Seeing a cave nearby she zipped to it and collapsed down into the grayish sand. She knew that there was a good chance that they weren't escaping.

"So what's it all like when we're all…older." He asked

Jesse looked at him as if he were mental. He wanted to talk about himself while they were stranded...

"Well, we're not going anywhere. You could at least talk about something."

"You're not this talkative." She said flatly

"Really?" he asked

"Any girl in my life or girls either way works." He said smugly

"Well…it's not exactly a girl…no one cares though."

"Wait a sec. You're saying I'm gay?"

"No." she laughed "But the look on your face was great."

He nudged her and she nearly fell over.

"Oh, it was funny." She said

"Not really."

Jesse shrugged.

"You don't talk about it much. When any type of relationship is mentioned you always tended to be quiet about it or just leave. It was weird." She said "You always call me by my full name too. You're the only that does and you know it annoys me."

Bart thought about it and half smiled to himself.

Jesse jumped to her feet in the next second as she saw something black move in the corner of her eye. Panic rose in the back of her mind. She didn't know what was out there, but there was something.

"We got to move." She said "We're being followed."

She took a few steps back as Bart stood. Then he saw a flash of blue flash before his and a screech breached his ear and he fell to the ground clutching his ears.

Jesse grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up.

"C'mon!" she yelled

She screamed next as something ripped claw like hands across her side. Bart caught her and ran. Holding her side she slumped over when they stopped.

"Let me see." he said

She moved her hand a little and blood started to pour out of it.

"Well, look at this." came a deep voice

Looking around both Bart and Jesse saw two people standing in front of them, but they weren't people at all. They're eyes glowed.

"We have visitors."

"Bart…" Jesse started

He remained quiet. The look on his face hardened, and his fists clenched.

The female looked down at her.

"How did they even get here?" the female asked

"I don't know, but they must know the way out and they're going to tell us before we annihilate them" The male said

"We're not telling you shit." Bart said "If you're here then you're here for a reason."

Both of them chuckled.

"Then so are you." The male said

Jesse stood only to be shorter than both of them by about a foot. She hated being smaller, but it gave her the best advantages. She clenched her hands into fists.

"Is the little girl seriously going to try and fight us?" the female asked

"Stay down." Jesse told Bart

He didn't listen though. As she was getting ready to release that energy she'd been holding in for so long, which could be extremely dangerous being she could let it out in horrifically painful ways if people were around, he stood to stop her, she let it all go screaming as she did all three of them flew backwards. The two that had surrounded them only twitched until they were lifeless. She'd killed two aliens? They must not have been good aliens if they were taken down so easily, she thought to herself. The voltage was extremely high though. It had vibrated thoughout her whole being.

Looking around she saw Bart lying on the ground scorched and unconscious. Her breath hitched.

"Oh no." she said as she rushed over to him

Putting her head to his chest she didn't hear a heartbeat.

"You never listen." She said nearly crying

She put her hands on his chest as if she was a defibrillator and her hands were the paddles. Sending the charge through his body she heard the heartbeat for only a second. She upped the amount of charge trying to be careful and sent another charge through him.

"C'mon you moron!" she yelled

She sent another charge, and yet again it only beat for a second. After the next one she stopped. Tears now flooded her cheeks. She had destroyed a part of the future how would it effect everything? It would all have a ripple effect, and this was her fault. As she sniffled she heard coughing. Looking over she saw him rolling over on his side trying to breathe. Jesse wiped her cheeks and helped him sit up.

"Did you get them?" he asked, his voice raspy

"They were idiots." She said avoiding looking at him directly

As he rubbed his chest where she had sent multiple charges she hit him.

"Ow!" he yelled

"Well, don't die!" she yelled back

"I died?"

Jesse stayed quiet and stood. It was a dumb question to ask. It didn't mean she'd answer it either.

"We'll take their clothes." she said changing the subject of death

"That's gross." He said

"Well, we'll be able to hide better." she said

"You okay?" he asked coming up beside her

"I'm fine." She said catching a stray tear and walking away

She pulled the cloak off of the female and put it on her own shoulders. She was lucky that it was big enough to hide everything on her. As she pulled the hood up over her head she saw Bart pulling a black shirt over his head then a cloak.

"Ready?" she asked

He just nodded. Jesse looked around briefly.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Bart asked

"Bart. I've never been here. I've only read about this hellish place, so no, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just trying to stay alive." She said

"Good plan." He said

Jesse rolled her eyes and zipped off. Good plan? A good plan would involve not ending up here.

* * *

><p>Chloe looked at Lex snidely.<p>

"So where are your heroes now?" he asked her

"Finding a way to kick your ass." She replied maliciously

Lex smirked. His ex employee of the Daily Planet still had that edge on her. He almost missed it. That was almost.

"This reunion is nice, but I'm wondering if you could tell me what you're up to. I'm asking nicely." He said

"You nice? That's a joke." Chloe smirked

She felt the lead piece in her hand then tucked it in her back pocket.

"If you won't tell me then I'm sure my friend will get you to speak." Lex said

The other man smiled evilly.

"Not as beautiful as miss Jessica, but I guess I can practice for a while." he said as he stepped forward

Chloe's eyes went wide in terror. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>As Dinah ran down the hallway from knocking out the guards who tried to feel her up she heard a loud scream. She halted and turned.<p>

"Chloe." She whispered

She changed her course that instant. As she reached the end of the hall she bursted through the door and screamed.

Three figures joined a fourth as she screeched. As the figures hit the floor she saw Lex there and just kicked him in the face. Then grabbing Chloe around the waist she helped her stand and led her out.

"He'd never forgive me if I left you here." Dinah said

Chloe looked over at her confused.

Dinah kicked open a door and both of them were out in the dark and open space. They both could hear the guards yelling after them.

"We have to hide." Dinah said

Chloe just nodded still dazed and tears crawled down her face. Dinah wondered what happened to make her like this.

* * *

><p>Connor paced back and forth as the other three heroes worked at the computers.<p>

"Anything?" Connor asked

"Yet again. No." Oliver said now annoyed

A.C smirked. Of course they were related. At least Oliver got to see how he acted. He was always persistent.

"I might have something." Clark said as he entered the room with Kara in tow

"Whoa." Connor said freezing

He looked at Clark with wide eyes like a little kid looking at his...well? Superhero. It was overwhelming.

"You're…alive." He said awestruck

Clark looked at Connor for a second then looked at Oliver then back.

"Don't ask." Oliver said "You'll get a headache."

"We did." Victor chimed

"On another note we might be able to get your stragglers out of the zone." Kara cut in

Everyone looked at her now waiting to hear what she had to offer.

"There's no guarantee it's going to feel good being the gateway will be extremely small." She said

"But you can get them back?" Oliver asked

She nodded and held out a stone. It was blue. Oliver had seen something like it before, and it scared the hell out of him, because Chloe's eyes went white, and she had flung him across the room. Oliver just took a step back from it not wanting to be anywhere near it than he had to be.

"Is Emil here?" Clark asked

"Clark, I see you still make it here before me." Emil chimed in as he walked past him and set a machine down on the desk, it looked like another thing that seemed to be alien.

Kara walked up to it and placed the stone on it.

"It's going to take time to find them being they probably don't stay in one place for long." She said

* * *

><p>"So what do you think will happen when the whole future thing happens?" he asked<p>

"More questions?" Jesse huffed

"Might as well."

She turned on him and they were now face to face.

"You know, I don't ask about your personal life." She hissed

He tilted his head to the side and grinned cockily.

"All you have to do is ask." He said

Putting her hand to his face she shoved him away. Did he just attempt a flirt with her in the Phantom zone? That was disturbing. Bart just grinned as he felt the tingling sensation of her electric touch. It slightly ticked.

"So you going to answer?" he asked

Jesse ignored the question and looked around. It didn't ever seem to get dark and she was getting tired quickly and dizzy. She still held her side.

"We should get out of the open." She said

Bart nodded and followed as she left her static trail. She stopped at another tiny cave. They littered the place. As she sat down she pulled out the ring that was wrapped around her neck. Bart saw the ring and looked away. It was her home. A reminder that she wasn't from here, and she'd leave soon.

Then both of their heads snapped in the direction of a whooshing sound mixed with a loud screech.

"Oh no." he said as he stood


	7. The Long Way home Pt 3

"Jesse, I thought you said they were dead." Bart snapped

"I thought they were!"

"It'll take a little more than a static shock to kill us." the female said

Jesse was sure they had weird names too like Clark did. She didn't even want to bother asking.

"Then more you'll get!" Jesse yelled furiously

As several currents ran through the air it was all like Bart saw it happening slowly. Blue lightning like currents erupted from her.

"Jesse no!" he yelled

It was too late she'd struck the woman with everything she had. It was unrelenting, and Jesse could feel herself losing it all within herself. Bart moved quickly as the male went after Jesse, and knocked him over. Looking back at Jesse, he saw her eyes were lightning blue, and it was crawling all over her. He was afraid to touch her. The female screamed in agony.

Bart could see Jesse starting to struggle as the electrical storm that was in her started whipping out of control as the cloak on her shoulders fanned out. Trying to dodge getting hit he moved towards her and tackled her to the ground. She started fighting him next and cracked him across the jaw. The voltage went down, but her eyes still glowed.

"Jessica!" he yelled trying to pin her

Coming to Jesse, she looked around then shoved Bart off. She looked over and saw the two dead bodies. She knew they were dead because they were extremely burnt. Unrecognizable.

"I did that." she trailed off

Scrambling to her feet she walked over and kicked the bottoms of their feet. They didn't budge. She was trying to make sure they were dead or maybe was hoping she didn't just kill them.

"Jesse we need to get out of her." Bart said

She knew why. Something else had found them now. Something that was as black as shadows. Bart took her hand and dragged her off even as she still stared at the dead beings. She was still dazed from her frenzy.

He quickly darted behind a rock and held her there.

"Snap out of it." he growled at her

"I'm fine." She said dizzily

He didn't loosen his grip on her hand as they saw several black movements around them. She wasn't fine though. She felt ready to keel over. her whole body ached and it was her side the most that hurt.

"We're trapped." Jesse said hating that she felt defeated.

She looked back at him and he nodded.

* * *

><p>"They're surrounded." Kara said "I can't open it. If I do more could get out besides just them."<p>

"Kara!" Oliver yelled

"Oliver, I can't!"

"Well you better." Connor growled as he held his bow up at her

She cringed horridly. The tip of the arrow glowed its eerie green color. It was Kryptonite. He' s used it before on others that had problems with the meteorite.

"Connor." Clark warned

"Fine." Kara gasped

She kept her hand over the alienated machine and her eyes changed. They glazed over and Connor aimed at the now small flashing gateway trying to open.

"Get ready!" Oliver called to his team

* * *

><p>"You know…I'm glad that when I got stuck here…it was with you." Bart told her and he squeezed her hand<p>

"We're not dead yet." Jesse said

"Ready to run?" Bart asked

"We won't make it far." Jesse responded barely

"We can still try." Bart insisted

Then all of the sudden there was a repetitive flash before their eyes. Jesse gulped as she held onto his hand even tighter.

"Time to go." Jesse said

As several phantoms came at the two, Bart grabbed her around the waist and ran for the light. He didn't know what it was, but it had to be better than where they were.

* * *

><p>In an instant two figures came through the gateway and Kara let go, but one made it through. It didn't get far as Connor immediately release the arrow and it hit the phantom dead on. It screeched deathly and fell to the floor and disintegrated.<p>

Bart and Jesse hit the floor breathing heavily. They just laid there looking up at the ceiling, Bart still with a hold on her. It didn't escape Connor how he was holding her though. Jesse Was barely awake and knew that soon she would pass out from the blood loss.

"We alive?" Jesse asked

"I think…" Bart replied

Jesse stood quickly and looked around swaying a little. Both Bart and her were torn up and bleeding. Jesse froze as she saw Connor. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You're alive?" Jesse breathed

Letting go of Bart's hand she was instantly in Connor's arms. He hugged her tightly and she could feel tears flooding her eyes. All the pain she felt right then meant nothing as she held him.

"I thought you were dead." she whispered

"Came close." he replied

Bart turned away from the reunion of the two. He didn't want to admit that he was a bit disgruntled about it.

"Who's that?" he asked Victor

"Oliver's son." Victor answered

"Great…another one lost to yet another Queen." Bart mumbled under his breath

He looked back at the two.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." he said to Victor as he walked out of the room

Jesse looked around and didn't see him. He'd left. She wondered if he was okay.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I 'should go get fixed up a little. I'm not in the best shape." She told Connor as she gestured towards herself and the bleeding to have slowed only a little.

After looking around even more she noticed something else was wrong. There was just something missing out of the people that were here. There were others missing.

"Where's Chloe and Dinah?" she asked confused at their absence

* * *

><p>"You okay to walk?" Dinah asked Chloe<p>

"I'm fine. Even better than fine actually. I have something that's going to stop Helios in his tracks." Chloe said pulling out the piece of lead she stuck in her back pocket

"How is that going to help?"

"I knew a girl who could teleport." Chloe said remembering Alicia "She had her ways of stopping it. Her way of rehab that didn't work."

Dinah just nodded.

"We need to move and find the main road." Dinah said

Chloe stood and looked around. As they walked through the woods they made sure to stay quiet in doing so. They were still within range of the facility. When they made it out onto the road Chloe froze.

"What is it Chloe?" Dinah asked

"I know where we are." Chloe replied "I can't believe I didn't recognize it sooner. I must've been away for far too long."

"Well?"

"This way." Chloe said as she changed direction

"You got it boss." Dinah said

Around sundown Chloe had breathed a sigh of relief. It took hours to get here and dodging moving vehicles so they weren't seen, but they managed it. Chloe rushed up the drive and into the house with Dinah following hastily behind.

"Take a seat we're safe here." Chloe said as she gripped the kitchen counter

"What makes you say that?" Dinah said still on edge as she sat down on a dining room chair

"Just trust me."

Chloe turned away and grabbed the phone quickly and dialed her best friend's number. After a few seconds she got an answer.

"Clark?"

* * *

><p>"Chloe where are you?" Clark said quickly<p>

Both Oliver and Connor turned to the sound of the name. Their faces were alert with relief knowing she was alright.

"Just stay there." Clark told her

Clark hung up.

"She's fine." He told them "They'd both escaped and she's at the farm."

"How'd she get there?" Oliver asked

"I don't know Oliver, but I plan on asking her if you'll stop questioning me and let go." Clark responded

Before Oliver had a chance to say anything more Clark was gone. A.C was making sure Kara was okay while Emil boxed up the machine and crystal. Everyone seemed to be doing something.

In the other room Jesse walked in on Bart attempting to clean up his shoulder. It was bleeding as if something had dug its nails into him.

"Stop." she said as she took the cloth from him "You'll make it worse or more painful than it needs to be."

He huffed. She could read the irritation clearly on his face. So it wasn't hard to tell he was bothered.

"I can get it myself plus you should be reuniting with your boyfriend." He said

"I am extremely single. Have been for the past…well, for the past nineteen years. Granted I've had my flings here and there, but nothing serious." Jesse said as she concentrated on his shoulder while also thinking about the fling with Lucas Luthor.

"Could've fooled me."

Jesse sighed and rolled her eyes. He was being an idiot. It was something new to her too because it also registered as jealousy and she'd never seen it from him before.

"It was an 'I'll never see you again' thing." she said as she started up on his arm

"Really?" he said sarcastically

She poured a little extra alcohol on the wound making him cringe and squirm.

"That hurt." he said

"And you're being and idiot. Honestly, you're so worried about a love life you don't have instead of the future." Jesse said

"I can think about both." He said hissing

"Good luck with that." she smirked

After having cleaned him up she walked over to the mirror and cleaned up her face. She had a cut on her cheek and above her eyebrow. Then she pulled her shredded cloak off and lifted up her black tank top to show her abdomen.

"That's going to take a while to heal." She mumbled to herself as it still trickled down

"Let me see." Bart's voice echoed silently

Turning around she found herself face to face with the speedster. He looked down at her stomach and she flinched as he touched around it.

"It's needs to be disinfected or else it'll get worse." He said as he picked her up without warning and she just wrapped her arms around his neck

He set her down on the metal table nearby that he had been on earlier and grabbed a fresh wash cloth.

"Everything alright in here?" Oliver said walking in

He looked away as he saw her stomach. Guilt swept over him having seen it. She was torn up. She knew him in the future and was an important part in her life and she looked nearly dead now.

"Yeah." Jesse said sounding lively as Bart was concentrating on cleaning her up "Nothing that won't heal."

She smiled at him like nothing was wrong and that only made him feel worse. She should be doing this with her life.

"I-I'm sorry." Oliver said barely able to even get out the words

"Don't be. The only time you'll ever have to be sorry is when I'm dead." she said with triumph

Oliver chuckled a little even though he found nothing about it funny.

"Who told you that?" he asked

"You did." she said "I'd always say sorry when I first moved in with you and…"

She paused and Oliver just raised his eyebrows at her while Bart seemed to still be concentrated on making the bleeding slow down on her stomach and to lessen the bruising. Jesse bit her bottom lip.

"Me and who?"

"Connor." She said averting the answer

She was still reluctant to tell him most things. She was afraid of upsetting important things.

"You can tell me. There isn't much we don't already know."

"If I tell then it could mess things up for Connor and I." Jesse said

Oliver huffed knowing she was right. Jesse jumped then all of the sudden from an extremely tender spot and so did Bart.

"Ow! Shit." He hissed sucking at his fingers from the shock he'd received

"Sorry." Jesse mumbled "It's a defense thing."

Seeing that he wasn't getting much farther Oliver left the room. As he walked into the main room he saw a messy Dinah walk through the doors.

"Mom!" Connor shouted as he brushed past her and took the foot and a half shorter Chloe into his built arms

Chloe stood there frozen still in his arms with wide eyes. Mom?

"Mom?" she said confused as he let go and looked at the young man up and down

"Did I give birth when I was away?" she asked jokingly

Victor chuckled nervously.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked Victor seeing his arm

"Oh." He said looking down

Had no one noticed?

"Ummm…" he started "Oliver will explain. I think I'll go work on it."

Victor looked back down at his arm which had circuits ripped up from his shoulder from when that thing flew out of the glowy gateway behind Bart and Jesse.

"So where are we now?" A.C chimed in

"Back at square one only with extra players and more questions." Oliver said not directly looking at Chloe

She gave him a curious look. He just turned to the computers without looking at her. After all the worry he had for her, he couldn't even look at her now. She couldn't get anything out of him.

"Actually, I think we've moved on." Chloe said holding out her little piece of treasure

"What's a piece of lead going to do?" Connor asked

"It's going to stop your travelling friend from travelling." she said

"Well, at least we're taking a step forward." Jesse said coming into the room with a bandaged stomach

"It's small, but yes." Chloe agreed

"Good. I'm going to go keep myself busy and patrol for a little bit. That is if it's okay." Jesse said looking at Oliver

He looked at her then waved her off. He didn't to care so much now that he had his mind set on something new and obviously Chloe and his son.

"Just be nice. Not everyone has that extra touch that you do." Oliver chuckled

That was the Oliver she knew. He joked with her. Jesse couldn't really remember the last time he had done so. There were a lot of memories she didn't remember too well. But he was a strong one.

"I'll go with." A.C chimed in

"Same here. It's all stuffy here." Bart said

"Me too." Connor said

"Oh no you don't." Chloe said to Connor "You have a lot of explanations of your own to do."

Connor and Jesse looked at each other. Mom orders. That was something that couldn't be argued with.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely your mom." Jesse smirked

"Go fall off a building." Connor shot at her

"Gladly." She said perkily as she zipped out of the watchtower

It wasn't as if she had never jumped off of one before. Usually she could zip off right before the ground and land perfectly elsewhere. That was the good thing. Lightning didn't always touch the ground.

Standing up on the Luthor Corp building she sat on the edge and looked down. All the people down there looked so tiny.

"You aren't going to gain control Lex." Jesse muttered to herself "I'll die before I let you."

"Talking to yourself?"

Jesse turned and rolled her eyes. Bart walked up beside her.

"Do you like stalking people?" she asked "Cause you're never like this."

"I only stalk my favorite people."

"I'm a favorite so soon?"

He laughed.

"What can I say? Not many people can keep up with me let alone kill me." he said

"Not funny." She said quietly

"It's not a big deal."

"It is. If you had stayed dead then I wouldn't be here. You and Oliver both died to get us as far as we got." She said "After you two, Connor and I were all that's left."

She paused and looked out over the city. She didn't like thinking about it. It was hard for her.

"When the future changes…I figure we'll change. I know something will happen." She said

She looked at him for a moment.

"It's good that your friend is alive." He said

She smiled. It was good. She'd been terrified for him.

"Yeah, Oliver and Chloe should be ecstatic to know that they have a son." She laughed "He even takes up the family business."

Bart chuckled a little as well. Family business didn't mean Queen Industries completely.

"What about your family? Have you seen them yet?"

"No. I don't think I will either." she replied

Standing Jesse made her way to the stairway that led off of the roof.

"I think that for right now I'm just glad to be home." She said

Bart nodded and followed. When they reached the bottom a few seconds later both of them heard screaming. Jesse was there first and threw the thug attacking a man aside. The thug turned on her and laughed.

"A little girl playing out at night?" he questioned

Jesse was familiar with the laugh. It was the one before the scream of terror. Bart stood off to the side watching and grinning. The guy had no idea what he was getting into, so it was entertaining.

"Who's that?" the thug gestured "Your sidekick?"

That time Jesse laughed and Bart just glared. She thought it was hilarious. The teacher being called the sidekick.

"Look, I'm going to be nice and ask you to go." Jesse said after she was done laughing

"Or what?" the thug challenged

Jesse looked up at him and heard the woman and man gasp while the thug's eyes got wide. Her fingers glowed and the small electriacl surger crawled along her hands.

"You're some sort of…freak!" he yelled

His knife clinked to the ground and he ran off. Jesse laughed.

"It's been a while since they've just run off." she said

"I am not a sidekick." Bart protested

"Awe." Jesse pouted "Why not? It has benefits."

"No." he said jokingly as he wrapped an arm around her neck

"Who are you?" the woman asked

Jesse blinked blankly having forgotten they were there. When she really looked at them her eyes got even wider. She knew them. They were her parents. these people she'd just saved were important. Everything went blank now and she didn't even know what to do. What would she say?

"Ummm…" she started

"Jessica. Her name's Jessica." Bart answered for her

The woman just nodded and smiled.

"You are truly gifted to do something so dangerous." The woman said "My child will know your name. You an amazing hero to do something like that."

Before she could keep going Jesse's father put an arm around her and shuffled off. He was the one that was nervous around her. The woman looked at her like an angel.

"You okay?" Bart asked looking down at Jesse

"I always wondered why my parents named me Jessica." Jesse said

"Oh?"

"They named me after…me." she said

She looked up at him. Bart smirked at first then started laughing.

"It's not funny." She said as they started walking off

"You just don't have one ounce of normalcy in your life." He chuckled

"No I don't." she sulked "It's depressing."

"Eh. It can be a good thing." he said shrugging

"I hope so."

"Oh trust me. When it's all over I am going to show you normal." He said

"Oh really? How of all people are you going to show me normal? You can't even stay in one place for long." she asked

"A date."


	8. Microburst

Chloe was talking to Connor. Oliver watched and sighed. She was handling it better than he was.

"So, which of them are you looking at? Your son or the mother of him?" Dinah asked

"Uh." Was all Oliver could manage

"It isn't that farfetched." She said "She's come far from the reporter she was. You should've seen her fight Oliver. After everything she's been through she still fights."

Oliver went to speak, but she had already walked off to talk to Victor who was at one of the computers. He looked back over at Chloe who smiled slightly as she spoke. Maybe it wasn't far fetched.

* * *

><p>"Am I-well, was I a good parent? Jesse said I was obsessed with getting Clark back." she said<p>

"You're amazing." Connor said "You tend to know how to do everything at once."

Chloe laughed a little. At least she knew. It worried her a little.

"You had Queen Industries come up with a splice machine."

"A what?" she half laughed

"It let you have clones per say." Connor said "But they found the real you, so you all died."

"Oh." She said quietly

"You're okay now and apparently you won't go looking for Clark." Connor said motioning to the one hovering nearby that was Clark, it was easy to tell that he was listening.

"I guess I won't." she smiled "So you're really mine?"

Connor laughed and nodded. She found it hard to believe. Where would she have time to build a relationship and have a child? She glanced over at Oliver who was speaking with A.C. it wasn't that she disapproved of the choice. He was a good man. She disapproved of herself. Her past relationships never really worked out for the best. She didn't like thinking about it much.

"He's okay you know?" Connor said cutting into her thoughts

"What?" she asked

"He'll wait. He's waited this long for you to open up some. He's patient…he's gotta be when it comes to being him. You two make a powerful team and are amazing leaders." Connor said

Chloe looked down then back at him. He seemed so sure about it. Then again he was her own son. Of course he knew.

"How'd you grow up so smart?" she asked

"I had good teachers." He said with a smile that belonged to none other than his father.

Chloe shook her head and stood form where she sat.

"I look forward to being your mom then." She said

Connor looked at her lopsided. She just laughed knowing his thoughts and gave him a hug. It wasn't as strange as she thought it would be. It felt like a place she hadn't been in a long time…home. It was warm and safe.

The double doors opened next and Jesse and Bart walking in laughing a little. They seemed to be a good team and Chloe noticed it. It wasn't just their common ability to be faster than light an lightning. It was the chemistry. There was a lot of it.

"So?" Chloe asked seing as they were all chipper from getting back from a patrol

"A mugging." Jesse shrugged "Nothing out of the ordinary really."

She looked at Connor briefly and nodded.

"Did we get where Lex is hiding?" Jesse asked

"Yes." Chloe answered before Oliver could speak "WE'RE going in in a few hours."

"Good." Jesse said with a smile

"Oh no. You two aren't going anywhere." Oliver said gesturing at Connor and her

"What!" Connor exclaimed "C'mon!"

"No. That's my final answer." Oliver said

"Oh…I'm out of this one." Jesse murmured as she snuck past the two to walk to the back room

Chloe followed her and nodded in agreement. Clark on the other hand being Clark tried to calm both of them down with not much luck.

"Jesse." Chloe called

Jesse turned and looked at her friend.

"Take this."

Chloe gave her the piece of lead with a sharp point that she'd stolen from the facility she and Dinah were taken to when kidnapped.

"Okay…"

"Use it on Helios if you get close enough." Chloe said

"Got it boss." Jesse winked

"So Oliver and I?" she asked

"It's not that hard to believe." Jesse said "I see the chemicals brewing already and it's not like he's seeing anyone."

Chloe was silent.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Jesse said

"Well…" Chloe trailed off

"Knew it." Jesse said grinning "At least I get to see it in action."

"Hey. You won't be seeing anything in…action." Chloe said

Jesse laughed and waved her off. She got the gist of what Chloe said. Who knew she'd have a dirty mind?

"Jesse. What will happen when it all changes? Will you go back to your time?" Chloe asked, the question had been bugging her for a while now since she'd returned to watchtower.

"Not exactly." Jesse said "The me that's in my mom's stomach now and the Connor that's soon to be in your stomach will be in the new future. Me and him now? We're part of a different future…one that will no longer exist so-"

"You won't exist." Chloe finished ignoring the comment about Connor soon to be in her. Instead she was saddened to hear that they would no longer be here.

"That's the theory." Jesse said

"Jesse…"

"It's not a big deal." Jesse interrupted

Walking out Jesse ignored Chloe as she tried to talk. Oliver was giving orders and she'd rather listen to that than Chloe go on about how they could find a way to keep them there. Them being there was and wasn't important. It was just something Jesse didn't find important to herself.

"Jesse, Connor, Chloe and A.C will be on watchtower duty." Oliver instructed

Connor huffed and crossed his arms as Jesse just laughed lightly at him. He never did like being stuck behind a desk. He was more of the action kind of guy.

"Bossman why don't A.C and I switch?" Bart offered

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. Bart's better at the computer and faster." Chloe said giving A.C an apologetic look

"Thanks licious." He said with a smirk

"Alright." Oliver said "Let's go then."

Like that everyone split. Chloe was quickly on the com link with Jesse who was on the computer across from her. Jesse just had her fingers barely touching the keyboard. Her electrical touch had her going through the windows on her screen at mach speed. Chloe would glance over here and there and see her move from one screen to another. She was in deep concentration.

"Wow." She breathed

Looking up at the screen she awaited for Oliver to send her the signal of their location. When she got the location she could search the area and pinpoint the main frame which made things a lot easier on her.

"Arrow to Watchtower we're in."

Chloe smiled to herself as she always did. Hearing that was like music to her ears. She saw Jesse grin too.

"Connor take over." Jesse said

He nodded and took her seat as Jesse ascended the stairs. She typed in something on the computer upstairs and down on the main floor a projection came up in the middle of the room of where the team was. Jesse came back downstairs, her and Bart looked at it. The red blips represented where their heroes were.

"Seems like everything is on track." Jesse said

As she said it though three people resembling the ones who'd been in the facility before flew in through the large circular glass stained window of the tower.

"I just fixed that." Chloe hissed departing from the computer

As lockdown started throughout the tower Helios showed up and he wasn't alone.

An arrow whizzed past Jesse's body and hit one of the guys after her.

"There's no one here." Oliver's distorted voice said

"It's a trap!" Jesse yelled as she also attacked the intruders

On the other end Oliver heard yelling and crashes.

"Watchtower!" he yelled

"Well, do my ears deceive me or is this the Green Arrow on the other end?"

"Touch her…"

"Touch who?" Lex inquired "I came to pay respects only to find nothing here. See you soon."

The line fizzled out. Lex looked over at the two beings held in the custody of Helios's and Deliria's arms.

"You won't win." Jesse hissed

She vibrated with the electrical currents flowing from her to the one who held her tightly which happened to be Helios.

"Try as you might Jesse, but you have no effect on me." Helios said "The boss made a special type of armor just for you."

"Get them out of here. I'm extremely curious about their workings." Lex said

He took an even more curious look at Bart. He was familiar...

"What about the other two?" A man asked

Lex looked back at the two limp bodies. The young man had been pierced in the side when flung across the room. The whole place was a wreck and it happened in a matter of seconds. Electrical circuits sparked in different places, a few beams had fallen one of which knocked Chloe out and pinned her to the ground, computers were mostly destroyed and glass was everywhere.

"So this is the base of your operation…sad." Lex said unimpressed "I thought there'd be more of a fight."

"Son of a bitch!" Jesse yelled fighting her hardest to get free and nearly going full on to the point of no control.

Getting a hand free she shot out at Lex, and a flash filled the room blinding everyone.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed

One of the men grabbed her wrist and punched her across the face. She only retaliated with kicking him across the face. Helios laughed at the guy's idiocy to even try and fight her and grabbed a hold of her loose wrist restraining her again.

"Feisty." Lex said "If you're good I'll teach you to play on the good side."

"Go to hell." She growled before spitting in his face and looking back at what she could only see as dead friends.

Lex chuckled and waved them off. Helios and Deliria carried Jesse and Bart off.

* * *

><p>Oliver froze as he walked into Watchtower. He saw Chloe first and ran over to her as did Clark. Clark lifted the beam off of her effortlessly. Oliver checked the vitals of the non-moving woman. Her pulse was still strong and she had only been knocked out from whatever had happened here.<p>

"She's alive." He said with a sigh of relief

Seconds later she coughed.

"Connor…" she breathed as she came around

She looked over at him and so did Oliver. Dinah was already by him wiping his face clean of dust and blood. Clark picked him up and laid him over on the couch. Connor had gasped and coughed in pain.

"Help me up Ollie." Chloe asked

"Chloe you're hurt."

"Exactly. I'm not dead or broken…just hurt. Help me up…he's my…" she didn't finish

Oliver nodded and helped her stand. She leaned on him as her standing post then fell to Connor's side. There was a metal pipe in his side. He wasn't doing good at all. Chloe blamed herself. It all went wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Get Emil." She told Clark emotionless

Clark nodded and was gone without a word.

Chloe took Connor's hand and Oliver took her other.

"He stepped in the way." she said "It should've been me."

"Chloe no…" Oliver said

He looked at the others.

"Patrol. Lex's lackies could still be in the area." He said darkly "Don't let anyone get away."

Dinah, A.C, and Victor nodded. He turned back to the wrecked Chloe who now cried silently. She was covered in numerous scratch wounds and bruises. It was nothing severe. Her deathly aches and pains weren't physical.

"We should've seen it." she said

"Chloe where are the others?" He asked dismissing her comment

"Gone…he took them. We failed…he has her…he knows what'll happen. He knows what she can do. He knows everything." She said

"Chloe are you okay?" he asked taking her face into his hands

"Our son is dying…" she trailed off pulling away

As she went to stand she stumbled a little. She was stuck in a daze. Walking over to a computer that didn't seem completely busted she tried to turn it on. She pressed at the buttons repeatedly and the screen just stuttered then went black. She took a few steps then stopped picking up a rock from the floor from when the beam fell and threw it at the computer and screamed angrily. It all hurt too much. Oliver looked back at Connor who laid there with his eyes closed barely breathing.

Emil and Clark sped in at that second. Emil stood there dizzily then rushed over to the young man he didn't even know. He didn't ask questions he just removed the cloth from around the pipe and did what came naturally. It was beyond time to ask questions. If these three found trust in this young man then there was no doubt he was of great importance.

"May I ask who this young man is?" Emil asked not looking away

"Not right now." Oliver said

"I'll tend to you next." Emil said to Chloe who was now pacing furociously

"I'm fine." She said "Just…fix him…please."

She sniffled a little. Her heart battered against her chest and she felt as if she were barely there at all.

"Oliver when I say to pull the pipe out I need you to pull it out straight or else it could rip into the skin even more or possibly cause even more damage." Emil said

Oliver only nodded. He gripped the pipe tightly. Chloe left the room unable to watch. She couldn't sit there and watch this happen.

"Clark, hold him down. He's going to feel this which will cause him to jerk." Emil said

Doing what he asked both men looked at each other. Clark noticed Oliver's eyes glisten in what he could swear were tears. Inside he was dying.

"Just hang on." Oliver whispered to Connor

"Okay…now!" Emil said

Chloe jumped and cried harder as she held her knees to her chest upon hearing his cries. She cried out to nothing.

* * *

><p>"I think I've been here before." Bart said as he looked around the cell and then looked over at the pacing Jesse<p>

"We're going to die here you know?" she said sarcastically

She was quiet. She'd already tried to break free and nothing worked. They planned this. They planned it all and had this made special for her. Only Helios could've contributed to it.

"Is our future traveler comfortable?" Lex's voice echoed signifying that he'd made his entrance into the room

Jesse stopped in her tracks and glared at the snake and Bart stood up from where he sat nearby. The only thing separating the two were bars.

"Now you…I've seen you before." Lex said to Bart "Not shy about stealing from me."

Bart just crossed his arms over his chest. He had nothing to hide. It's not like the Lex would've missed anything he'd taken.

"Neither of you want to talk now?" Lex said surprised

Jesse turned her back on him. She didn't even want to look at him. He made her sick with the things he did and would do. He was the reason so many people she'd known were dead.

"That's okay. You don't have to talk right now. We can work that into our schedule." Lex said

He then made a hand motion and two guards stepped forward unlocking the cell door. Four others moved into her cell. She took a step back looking at each of them. Clenching her fists tight she lashed out and caught one across the jaw as another grabbed her around the waist. She kicked another across the face as he came at her from the front. The fourth hit her in the side and she just elbowed him in the side of the head.

Lex just chuckled. She never let up.

"You could save the world." He told "You could stop the struggle for energy sources everywhere."

Jesse stopped and looked at him like he was stupid. Hadn't they been through that already? Then like that the lights went out for her as she saw a fist coming at her catching her off guard. She fell to the floor.

"Let us go!" Bart yelled as he saw two of the guards dragging her off

The other two got ready to remove him from his cell. Instead of even opening it they aimed a gun at him. His eye went wide.

"Oh sh-"

Like that he was down. He wasn't even given a chance. There was a good chance he'd be just like the girl.

Lex left the room and moved to the control room where there were several screens to monitor the grounds. He looked at two particular screens.

"I want to question her before you decide to toy with her." Lex told him as looked at her

Lex watched her on the black and white screen. She struggled in trying to get loose of the chains she'd been bound in.

"Of course." Deliria Grinned evilly

Lex left the room and made his way down a barren hallway where the only sound was his footsteps and walked into the dark room where Jesse was held up in chains. Her feet barely touched the ground as her arms were held out like a wingspan. Everything ached and it hurt to even contemplate breathing. It didn't mean that she didn't fight. There was nothing that she'd ever given up on.

"It could've been easier than this." Lex's voice echoed "Just tell me what I want to know, and you and him can go free."

Jesse laughed. She laughed so hard that it made everything hurt more hurt. Lex just glared. He really wasn't as smart as he though the was. HE'd messed up big. He had no idea what she was really capable of or what she'd been through just to get here and how it only made her stronger.

"You made three mistakes Lex." She said as her hair hung in her face.

"Oh?" he said sounding amused

"Oh yes…three."

"First, you only have two guards guarding me…big no no. It's not like they're any good." she said "Second, you attacked someone from the future…someone that even now knows your every move."

"And the third?" Lex asked seeming unimpressed

"Third…" she laughed

She looked up at him with her eyes electrically blue and the air snapping with static as the surge crawled up the chains

"Third, you put me in silver chains…silver chains are quite conductive." She said darkly as her eyes began to glow an eerie blue color of energy as static crackled

Lifting herself up off the ground she heard the chains getting even looser. She had been working them long enough. With one more yank they broke from the stone, and she whipped out. One chain slung around Lex's throat tightly as the other she whipped out knocked both guards out completely. She was a dangerous weapon and perhaps the most dangerous one. He had no idea how dangerous, but she'd gladly show him before she killed him. He couldn't be allowed to live anyway and the others wouldn't be able to kill him. It wasn't in their moral code. She could though. She had nothing to lose, not anymore.

"Now…let's talk." She hissed in his reddened face

She sent more voltage through the chains and saw him twitch unbearably. It made her lips twitch in a near smile. He'd open his mouth trying to say something and be gasping.

"Better yet. You locked up one of my friends here and you're going to help me get him out." she said

Yanking him up to his feet she started dragging along the hallways. Jesse struck any guard who tried to attack. They fell to the ground without and effort whatsoever.

"Don't worry. They're not dead. I'm good at making sure they don't wake for hours though. Being a lightning freak does that." she snarled "Now where is he?"

Lex pointed to the left.

"You lying?" she asked as she tightened the chain

He just kept pointing that way. Dragging him along since he was at least a foot taller than her, she went left. Who knew he'd be great leverage and have some actual use? Going in through the door he gestured to, she stopped. Helios stood by Bart with a needle to his neck.

"Adrenaline…" Helios said "We all know you can't burn out, but he can and will quite quickly if I shove this needle in."

"Helios…" She snapped angrily

"Just let him go." Helios said simply

Jesse tightened the chain and Lex's face turned a purplish color. He was suffocating quickly.

"Now!" Helios said now having stabbed Bart in the neck with the syringe, Bart hissed.

I hesitated at first, but then let him go and watched him fall to the floor. He choked and grabbed for his neck which now had bruised marks from where the chains gripped him. Jesse glared up at where Helios once was. He'd disappeared and that always made her nervous.

"Behind you!" Bart yelled

Before Jesse had the chance she felt a prick in her neck and then a sudden rush flowing through her body. It was dizzying at first then everything heightened.

"Let's see if you live long enough to see sunrise." Helios whispered in her ear

Jesse fell to the ground looking down at her hand which now twitched slightly and bluish lightning flicked from her finger tips. It was getting bright and stronger. It was unbearable. Jesse started crying then. This had never happened to her and the harder she tried to control her ability the worse it all got.

Helios rushed over to Lex and grabbed him. They were gone instantaneously. Jesse screamed in anguish and fury.

"Jesse!" Bart yelled trying to get free

She looked up feeling extremely hot all of the sudden. Stumbling to her feet she made her way over to him and struggled to get him out all the while shaking. Ten minutes later she'd found a knife to pick it. He rushed ot her side as she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he went to touch her, but got shocked instead

"I have no control…you have to go." She said looking around dazed "Go now. I can't hold it in."

"We have to get you out of here." he said hurriedly

"Go!" she yelled crawling away from him

He looked at her struggling sweating form. Her eyes were completely electric blue and her body was crawling with surges. There was no chance of stopping it even though he wanted to try. She cried out and reached out for nothing. when he looked at her he thought that she was some form of a goddess that was possessed.

"I'm coming back with help." He said

Turning he ran. He pushed himself hard.

Jesse cried. She had absolutely no control and was losing it. She screamed as it coursed through her. An ache that begged to be released and she didn't want it to happen. She knew the outcome would be catastrophic.

"Stop!" she screamed though her own ability would never listen

It was heightened, and she fell over from the strain and tension it gave to her body. At any moment she felt like she'd explode into a million particles. It would be complete obliteration.

As Bart reached the outskirts he felt a sudden wave of crackling and static. Turning he saw trees going to stand up right from the wave. He ducked as limbs and branches fell. The clouds over head were lit up like in a storm. Looking back at the direction of the building he saw nothing. Not even the building. It was as if it had completely disappeared.

"Screw help." He muttered "Hold on Jesse."

Running back Bart quickly stopped before even reaching his destination. Out in the open where hundreds of trees had fallen, it looked as if there had been a fire. There were scorch marks everywhere. As he walked even farther he saw bits and pieces of the building. Then he stopped.

It was completely leveled. The whole thing was flattened. He didn't see her anywhere. There was nothing.

"Jessica!" he yelled

Walking amongst the rubble he saw other body parts of the people who must've been inside, but he didn't see her. He kept walking and shoving aside the mess. Having looked for nearly an hour he froze when he saw a female arm sticking out.

"Jesse." He whispered

Shoving away wood and metal off of the body he pulled her out. He shook her, and she wasn't waking. She laid there limp in his arms, but not cold. She was scorching hot to the point where it burned. Then looking up as he felt sudden drop on the top of his head he saw a bright flash and like that Jesse was struck not once, but twice by lightning. It hit her without leaving a single mark on her skin. It was attracted to her.

As it started to downpour, thunder rumbled across the sky. Bart just moved her hair from her face. He jumped when he heard her cough. She turned over on her side as she coughed.

"You're alive." He breathed

She looked around her. The energy burst killed everything within a one mile radius or possibly more including the people that were still alive in the building. Her breathing was heavy and she struggled to try and stand only to fall. She felt like jello everywhere.

"Don't move so much." Bart said as he reached to pick her up

"I did this…" she trailed off as tears streamed down her face

"No, they did this." Bart said

* * *

><p>"He's stable now. There shouldn't be any infection, but he has lost a lot of blood. He'll need to be on constant watch though I'm still saying that you bring him to the hospital." Emil said<p>

"No." Oliver said

They couldn't bring someone from the future to the hospital. There would be no way to explain who he was. It would leave too many questions.

"Alright." Emil said "I'm going to go see Chloe."

"Chloe is fine." She said as she came out

She walked past them both and sat on the floor beside the couch and took Connor's hand. She hadn't changed or gotten cleaned up. Oliver could tell that she had been crying from the redness around her eyes.

"Where's Clark?" she asked flatly

"I told him to go check on Lois."

Chloe nodded. As Oliver went to open his mouth to say something Bart sped in with Jesse in his arms. She was barely awake.

"You're alive." Chloe breathed as she saw them

"Barely." Bart said

Oliver took Jesse and cleared a nearby desk and set her on it. He had to keep her steady as Emil checked her immediately. She just fell against him.

"Her heart rate is off the charts."

"That's normal." Oliver said matter of factly

Jesse was still staring off into space as Emil tried to get her attention. Nothing seemed to register at all.

"Do any of them work?" Bart asked about the computers

"No." Chloe said

"Hold on." Jesse said quietly

Jesse slid from the desk weakly along with the chains following behind her making a loud clanging noise. Bart caught her quickly as she started to slide for the floor. She made slow steps for the electrical panel with him holding her up around the waist from behind. Holding her hand up she brushed her fingers across the switches and at first watchtower flickered and a bulb busted, but it came on for what was left.

"There." she said quietly

"You need to sleep."Bart said

"I can't…I haven't slept since I was eight. I don't know why." Jesse said

"Good work." Oliver said

"All you had to do was ask." She chuckled lightly

Jesse looked over at Connor. He laid there on the couch with his eyes closed. Then all of them in the room turned to the large screen upon hearing Lex Luthor's voice.

"Can't he just stop?" Jesse asked rhetorically

He was on the news and it was about his facility.

"We were just there." Bart growled

*_My facility purely for medical research which was soon to make a breakthrough was destroyed earlier this evening by what we only know as vigilantes. I think now it is safe to say we know what side these masked men play for. They are not here to help us. Sixty five lives and counting were destroyed in the explosion this evening._*

"I killed them." Jesse said quietly

"He's just out there for publicity. He's trying to turn them against us." Oliver said

"And it's my fault." Jesse said

*_These people we call heroes are not who we think they are. How can we come to trust what we cannot see? I ask that these so called people who call themselves these heroes step forward and reveal yourselves. You have a crime to atone for. Step forward before it's too late._*

"It's already too late."

Everyone looked in the direction of the small voice belonging to Chloe Ann Sullivan.


	9. Figuring It Out

The place still flickered here and there, but Chloe was hard at work with Oliver on her tail. Clark had said that he was going to stay with Lois for a while to make sure she wouldn't get targeted. Lex knew about Clark and therefore she was a major target. Oliver said that he'd better check on Mrs. Kent as well. With Lex surfacing things would only get worse.

Jesse was holding Connor's hand. He'd woken up and she was talking to him.

"You'll be okay." She said

Jesse knew better than to hope and knew that he was on borrowed time. His lung had collapsed and a few of his ribs broke. He smiled at her. She couldn't imagine how much it hurt just to do even that. She didn't care about herself anymore. She hadn't really cared about herself since she arrived. Her best friend was dying now.

"So, care to tell me why you're interested in an older man?" he choked

"What?" she asked confused

He looked over at Bart who was flitting from monitor to monitor doing something different on each one even though there were only about four that were actually working. He was on three of them.

"I'm not…he saved my life. He could've left me to die." She said

"It's okay…to fall for the past." Connor breathed

"We don't have much time left." Jesse said changing the uncomfortable subject

"I know." he said "I know."

She nodded and stood. He knew what she meant. They both could feel the change.

"How is he?" Bart asked as she went to one of the four computers

"He's dying." Jesse said quietly

The computer stuttered and she hit it. It sparked then fizzled. She sighed feeling exhausted and defeated. Her anger at her best friend's dying took up her mind space.

"Screw this…I'm done." Jesse said

Grabbing the necklace around her neck she ripped it off and flung it to the ground. The ring tinged and laid there on the she turned and stormed out.

"Jesse!" Oliver called

She ignored him and kept walking. They didn't get it, she told herself. It was all surrounding around her and this was happening because of her.

Jesse froze on the sidewalk and looked up at the ISIS building. She knew the foundation well. It helped people worldwide. It was also the first place to be suicide bombed.

"What a joke." She spat to herself

"Jesse." Bart said stopping in front of her in mid step

"What?" she asked quietly

"You can't just do that." he said

"Do what? Huh? My best friend is dying. This wasn't supposed to happen." Jesse said "We. Failed."

"No, you didn't. Not yet." He said

"Look around Bart." Jesse said

He only looked at her.

"This will fade. People will die. Me? I have to assassinate someone so that thousands don't die." Jesse said "Did you know…did you know that in my time Metropolis doesn't exist? It was completely leveled…I leveled it. To save the world I killed millions, and I still didn't succeed."

He didn't see a lie in her face. He saw it all emanating her eyes.

She had no reason to lie anymore. Maybe if he saw her as the bad guy he'd quit telling her there was hope. He'd get the fact that she was fresh out of anything to hold onto.

"What city did you come from then?" he asked

"Star City or what was left of it." she said

He nodded.

"I'm going with you then."

She shook her head and looked at him skeptically.

"Do you think this is a game or something? Go along for the ride thinking it's fun?" she asked

"No, what I'm thinking about is a young woman's conscious that is barely intact and the fact that nobody should go through that alone." He said

"Just stop." she said "Go save someone who wants to be saved."

As he went to argue his phone went off. It was Oliver telling both of them to get back to watchtower urgently. In a matter of seconds they were there and standing on either side of the room. She couldn't be near him right now. She was having too many issues and she felt ready to break. How could he think about going anywhere with her? She wasn't someone to be around. She was bad. She'd done bad things and she wouldn't stop if it meant saving people.

"So what's the plan?" Bart asked bitterly

Jesse looked up sharply. Bart was dead serious and angry. Was the anger directed at her? If so then good. He wouldn't want

"We're going to strike the inside." Chloe said as she looked at Oliver

"It's going to take everyone." Oliver added

Jesse looked at each of them.

"Oh my god." she said

They all looked at her.

"I-I-" she stuttered

She looked over at Connor and zipped to his side. Quietly she whispered something in his ear and his eyes got wide.

"I'll fix this." she told him "Somehow…I think."

Jesse turned and looked at the band of heroes. Her mentors…

"I'm sorry." She said "This is all my fault. All of it."

"We're in this together." Oliver said "It doesn't matter now…none of it does."

He stepped forward towards her.

"This is where we take our stand. We've got nothing left…" he trailed off looking back at Chloe then down at his son "What do have we fight for? This is it."

Jesse nodded holding every grudge and anger on the tips of her fingers.

"My only question is, can you handle Helios?" Oliver asked Jesse

Jesse looked up and smirked. He was a challenge, but he'd go down. If he hadn't come back with her then she could've been rid of Lex Luthor a lot sooner without anyone knowing. The mission wouldn't have taken the turn it had. She wouldn't have met them and they wouldn't be nearly dying. So after everything he'd done handling him would be fun.

"Of course." She smiled "But probably not alone…"

She looked at Bart. He just nodded unfazed. The fiery look still remained on his face.

"So when is your big plan going into action?" Jesse asked

"Right now." She said "I've sent a virus into the Luthor Corp building. It'll shut everything down, and I mean everything down to the coffee maker, but it'll take a few hours." She said "You'll be able to walk right in."

"We're taking out the Luthor Corp building like as in downtown metropolis?" Jesse asked

"That's a bit much." Bart chimed in

"No, we're taking out the people inside of it." Chloe said "Dinah and Oliver will be going to find Deliria while you and Bart search for Helios."

"Okay…and how will they be in the building?"

"There's a gala to celebrate Lex's return and after the shut down everyone will be escorted out while Lex and his goons will search the entire premises." Chloe said

Jess nodded.

"If I'm going out I'm glad I'm doing it here." Jesse mumbled

"Nobody kills Lex." Oliver ordered

Jesse bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"We have a few hours so I suggest we get ready." Oliver said

He and Chloe left the building. They'd be going to join the gala by invitation, Chloe was the plus one. That made Jesse's insides flip. She was nervous for her. Did Chloe feel nervous too?

Jesse sat down beside Connor again.

"You said you were sorry earlier." Bart said

"Yes I did." she said

"Why?"

"Some of the things that have happened here were a result of things I've seen in the future or rather my present. Clark's going to the Phantom Zone would've been my fault if…we weren't fast enough. Helios would've been the one to send him. Deliria's obsession with powerful women and controlling and torturing and killing them started with me. It was me that started his obsession. Connor triggered the Chloe and Oliver train." She explained "The ripple effect."

"And me?" he asked

Jesse stood.

"What about you?" she asked "Because I don't know."

"You do…you figured it out." he said "I can see it in your eyes."

He grabbed her by the arms firmly. Her eyes watered as she tried to look anywhere, but at him.

"Tell me." he growled

"It won't matter! Some things you can't change." She exclaimed

"Jesse talk." He said

"She dies." Connor choked

Bart let her go and looked down at Connor in disbelief. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"The girl…it was a girl that calmed you…you would tell us that if the opposite other couldn't keep up than it wasn't worth it…that you knew how it was, but that she died for the world." Connor rasped "There was no one else."

Bart looked back at her. She was crying. She was scared…yet in the midst of it all he came to that realization. It was her…it was all her. She was right.

Jesse yanked away from him and wiped her eyes. She was vulnerable.

"It doesn't matter…I could never feel anything for you." Jesse said coldly

"You keep telling yourself that." he said cockily "But right now? We have a job to do. And you won't be dying at all."

That last sentence came out a whisper for only Jesse.

In that instant a loud voice could be heard echoing throughout the entire tower and both of them looked to see Lois Lane walk in.

"Alright, I don't usually do babysitting, but apparently I don't have a choice. Plus this is one huge bomb to be dropping on me as if i don't have enough problems!"

"She's loud." Jesse muttered to Bart as she grimaced

He nodded in agreement half chuckling as Jesse hid behind him a little.

"Go." Lois told them

Jesse zipped out on the word and Bart right behind her. She didn't want to be around Lois when she was pissed in any time frame.

"Wow." Lois said "This is like a hangover…just a hangover where you find out that there are people from the future here to bring about the end of life as we know it."

"Lois." Connor half laughed and choked

Lois jumped and looked down at the couch where Connor laid.

"Wow, I bet the other guy looks worse." She said

Connor laughed a little.

"I'd like to think so." He said "It's good to see you."

"WE know each other?" she asked

"Clark didn't tell you then…" he breathed "Chloe's my mom…"

"No he left that part out…We're family?" Lois asked now taking on even more information

"Something like that."

Connor closed his eyes. It was like he was shutting down.

"Emil!" she called

Emil rushed over. He checked his vitals.

"He doesn't have long." Emil said

"Don't say that! I just met my flesh and blood! Make him okay!" she yelled

"Lois, there isn't much we can do except make him comfortable. Trust me." Emil said

"We're saving the world right? The future?" Connor breathed

"Yes. We're all saving the future." Lois said nodding

"I can die knowing that everything will be okay then." He said

"No…no you can't. You may be some hero, but you're not dying."Lois snapped "That's an order!"

"From the general?" he asked

Lois half laughed. He really was from the future. She could see Oliver's strength in him and Chloe's eyes. It was fading though. She took the hand of her nephew/ she felt as if she'd known him for so long.

* * *

><p>Bart and Jesse stood at the top of the Luthor Corp building.<p>

"Stop pacing!" he snapped

"Stop being an ass." She griped back

He huffed. He was trying to be a hard ass at the moment. He really needed to save it for another day. Plus, it didn't help that she was better at it.

"Connor was just trying to get you mad." She said

"He's not the one who pissed me off." Bart said

"It was me? Well, at least you'll have something to focus your anger on." she said

"So you dying is when the future changes?" he asked

"Yeah something like that unless I die before Helios does. Then you're screwed because it'll all just repeat." She said quietly after a few seconds

Bart was face to face with her now. Jesse gulped at the closeness. It made the electrons inside vibrate faster than she was used to.

"Well, I'll fix that. You won't be dying anytime soon." He said

"You can't stop it." she said trying to keep her composure

"Try me." he said quickly before kissing her

He felt the lightning shock crawl through him, but it had no effect on him, not anymore. Against her better judgment she kissed him back in the same intensity he gave off. He pulled away.

"I knew you were lying." He said grinning


	10. Back to Where It Began

Jesse pulled away and looked over the edge of the building. She didn't look at him. She was having a hard time thinking up something to even say. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was supposed to be reassuring, telling her everything would be alright if they just got through the night. It didn't help he kissed her though and she kissed him back. Jesse knew she had to push it to the back of her mind. It wasn't important right now. All of them heard the familiar voice, one they weren't expecting to hear by any means on the com-link.

"The mission is a go."

* * *

><p>"Lois?" Chloe's voice cracked<p>

"No Time, Emil and Zatanna are busy with Connor. I had to call her. My nephew is getting worse. I've got blueprint of the building up." Lois said

"Lois-"Oliver started

Jesse and Bart just stared at each other half grinning as they listened to the argument.

"Okay, you three can have your pissing contest later. Bart and I are rather cold up at the top here." Jesse cut in

"Hold on there shocktail." Lois said

You've got to be kidding, that's my new nickname from her? Jesse just shook her head and ignored the strong urge to give her a new nickname. She heard Bart snicker a little and elbowed him in the gut.

"Go." Lois said "The cameras went out, so I can't see you. Chloe's virus must be taking full effect."

"Yeah it is." Chloe said "The lights went out. Your move."

Looking back at Bart, Jesse smirked. Time to play, she thought to herself. Like that, she was gone.

Jesse was by Victor's side in an instant to turn on the room so he could work with the computers.

"So what's the specific plan exactly?" Jesse asked "I mean if we're not here to destroy Lex physically then what the hell?"

"We destroy him metaphorically." Victor said as he switched screens

"Sounds like a one person job."

"Not when he sends his lackies after us."

"You wouldn't be referring to me now would you?"

Jesse whipped around and Helios just knocked Victor backwards, hitting an electrical panel he slid to the floor unconscious. Jesse looked at Helios with hatred and sent her own wave of anger at him in a way only she could do. He was gone before it hit him and behind her before she could do anything.

"You won't need this." he whispered in her ear as he pulled out the com-link and tossed it across the room

As she spun to hit him, but he grabbed her by the throat and they both disappeared from the room.

"Shocke!" both Oliver and Lois said simultaneously

* * *

><p>Bart had finished setting the charges and gotten back to his post where A.C stood over two knocked out guards.<p>

"You took your sweet time Impulse." A.C commented

"Oh, keep your fish nets on." Bart said sarcastically

"Keep it up with the fish jokes…" A.C warned

"Alright ladies…let's get to work." Oliver chimed over the voice distorter

He was fully dressed in his Green Arrow gear.

"Where's your date bossman?" Bart asked

"Busy doing her job in cornering our objective." He replied

Bart snorted. That shouldn't be hard, he thought to himself. In the next instant everything changed around on them. Oliver had frozen in place.

"What the hell?"

"Not quite yet Mr. Queen." Came a dark voice

All three of them turned. Deliria smiled cruelly.

"I'll enjoy taking you three down all on my own. Then I will set out to find my girl…I can feel it. She's around here somewhere." He said

"You won't get the chance." Oliver said as he raised his bow and fired

Deliria vanished before it hit him.

"Is he a teleporter too?" Bart questioned with a bewildered look

"Not exactly." Oliver answered

Then he heard whimpering. Oliver turned and saw Chloe staggering down the stairs. She was bleed profusely from the abdomen. Oliver hurried over to her before she fell. Her pale face looked up at him with tears streaking past her temple as he held her in his arms.

"Lex…" she breathed

Oliver pulled back his hood and tossed his sunglasses to the side. His identity wasn't important right now with her dying. She couldn't die, not when they were supposed to have a son and a full life.

Both Bart and A.C just stared at each other with worried stricken faces. Oliver sat there on the ground holding onto something neither of the two saw.

"Arrow…" A.C started

Oliver didn't pay him any mind. He was looking at her face. He put her in this position. It was his fault she was dying in his arms. He let her get harmed.

"Just stay with me." he told her, his distorter now off

His match for confidence was fading. She was fading like his own son. And if she did die how would he have either of them?

"Go help Jesse." He ordered Bart "She never responded, she's in trouble. Go!"

Bart flinched only slightly to the fierce order before running off. A.C stood there unsure of whether to disturb him.

"What's wrong with the green bean?"

A.C turned to see Victor walking into the stairway rubbing his head as he rolled his shoulder a little.

"I don't know." A.C said

"I do." Victor said

Turning A.C quickly received a punch to the face.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you…I've not exactly been for the whole team thing." Victor said shrugging

"No…" A.C said quietly

"Oh please, you knew it would come." Victor said after kicking him in the stomach

"Certainly my type of entertainment." Deliria chuckled lightly to himself watching the two men go insane

* * *

><p>Jesse looked down over the roof. The building was being evacuated.<p>

"Isn't this familiar..." he trailed off

She turned to face him and the memory was there in her eyes. She never forgot. He'd broken a part of her.

_*2030*_

"_Jesse this is everything we could ever need." He told her "This is the winning team."_

_Connor had his crossbow still raised at Helios's jugular. At the slightest moment he'd twitch and pull the trigger in doing so._

"_The winning team?" Jesse stammered "You were our friend! You were our…my..."_

"_Yeah, and it doesn't have to be this way." he said offering his hand out to her_

"_There is no other way." Jesse said becoming cold and hard instantly "You're dead to me."_

_Her eyes flashed that electric blue when she felt hate and anger and sorrow. The electricity flowed like her lifeline in her, and she struck out at him. Helios flew backwards across the roof and landed with a thud on the gravel. The grey sky overhead rumbled. Looking up to the sky she could feel it. It fluttered across the sky first. Then it struck down between her and Helios._

"_Jesse!" Connor yelled_

_He knew her and lightning storms. She was like a lightning pole. It was always attracted to her._

_Jesse just stared at Helios across from them. Angry tears ran down her face._

"_Don't worry. We'll find them and when we do the rest will fall."_

"_You won't find get the chance to find them." Jesse snapped_

"_We'll see about that." Helios said_

_And as the next strike of lightning hit five feet away from her, Helios was gone. _

"_We gotta get out of here." Connor said_

_She stood there frozen, her eyes still buzzing electrical blue._

"_Now Shocker." He growled_

_Jesse blinked rapidly to the nickname he called her by and looked around as the sky rumbled again. Her eyes had returned to normal._*

"So it's here?" she asked quietly

"No better place than where it started. It'll end." He said

He was quiet and sentimental about it.

"You're right." she said

She clenched her fist tightly and sent a current of more than 800,000 volts at him.


	11. In The Dark

"Where are they!" Chloe shrieked into the com-link

Lois was looking from one screen to the other.

"They're in the west wing stairwell. I have no idea what's going on though." Lois said

"I'll go find out." Chloe said quietly as she looked around the group of people

She recognized none of them. It wasn't a bad thing. she could slip out and no one would notice.

"Go in the side entrance. The door's unlocked."

"Lo, there are probably ten to twenty side doors." Chloe said

"Good point," she said "The one nearest to you which would be thirty steps to your right."

"Got it." Chloe said as she darted off to the right

Going through the corridors when she'd gotten inside she stopped upon hearing groaning. Chloe paused and looked into the room. Electrical circuits sparked while computer screens broke. It looked as if a tornado whipped through the place.

"Victor!" Chloe exclaimed

He groaned as she helped him to stand.

"He came out of nowhere." He coughed

"Who?"

"Helios," he held his side "He's got her."

"Are you okay to walk?" Chloe asked

He nodded.

"Good, we need to find the boys." She said "We have to hope Jesse can fight on her own."

"Following you Watchtower."

"Lois, directions would be good." Chloe said into the com-link as they left the large control room and went into the long hallway

"Alright, they're in the west wing stairway. To the end of the hallway and take a left. Keep going-"

Lois stopped.

"Lois?"

Lois heard her cousin in her ear, but had her eyes were on Connor. He was getting worse. He wasn't even conscious now.

"Watchtower I'll give you the directions then I have to go…I'm sorry."

"What is it Lois?" Victor chimed in

"After the left you go right, and its two doors to the right," she said quickly "I'm sorry, it's Connor."

Then like that the link went dead, and Lois pulled it from her ear and tossed it aside. She moved to where Zatanna and Emil were with Connor.

"Do something!" she exclaimed as she saw Connor spasm a little

She knelt beside him and took his hand. This young man she barely knew, and yet she was so close to tears. The connection to him felt great and Lois wasn't so sure she could let him go. She didn't know what everyone was enlightened on. She was left in the dark till the last moment as usual.

"C'mon," she said quietly as Emil checked his pulse "You're not allowed to give up."

* * *

><p>Chloe and Victor both pulled out their ear pieces.<p>

"Looks like we're on our own." Chloe said with a shaky voice

Lois said it was Connor. He was dying. She felt Victor's hand on her shoulder.

"We fix this? And it'll never happen." He said

"You're right." she said as she wiped a stray tear off

"Let's go."

She nodded and they took a left down the corridor. It would never happen. That was what kept everyone going. there was a good future at the end of the road.

* * *

><p>Jesse hit the gravel hard and coughed up blood. Helios cackled though he sounded a little like he was strangling.<p>

"Give up Shocke," he said coming closer "It's over."

"In your dreams." She snarled as she flipped to her feet and charged at him

He disappeared as she thought he would and as he appeared behind her she twisted in mid jump and sent a bolt at him. It felt like slow motion momentarily as it happened. Jesse slid across the gravel. Looking over she saw Helios laying there. He laid there struggling to breathe as he now bled out his side profusely from where he was struck.

"Jesse!"

Shooting up she saw Bart dash in.

"Bart no!" she screamed

Turning back, she saw Helios was gone. Moving quickly she reached for where she put the piece of lead Chloe had given her. It was gone. She scurried around lightning fast looking for knowing that at any second Helios would be back.

Bart was quickly at her side and had a hold of her waist. She shoved him away and as she saw it, she saw Helios materialize right in front of her separating her from the lead. He looked down at her with a cocky grin and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to her feet.

"Now now Jesse." He said

"Let her go!" Bart yelled

Helios only gripped her tighter. As Bart charged at him he only hit him backwards effortlessly.

"He can't save you. Then again do you want to be saved?" Helios said

"Kiss my ass." Jesse breathed

Helios chuckled.

"Funny," he said "that's what your Dad said before the kill order on your family was followed all the way through, so we could get to you."

Jesse's eyes widened in fury.

"Oh yes, I was with Lex for a very long time. You were all too stupid to see it." he said

Jesse hit him across with her free hand, and he fell to the ground holding his electrified skin. He seemed paralyzed. Jesse looked over to Bart only he wasn't there. Instead he was now in front of her and holding the lead. She grabbed it from him without a word. He grabbed her by the arm.

He was looking past her though and when she looked she saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Not again," she muttered "You stupid jumper!"

"Slow down." Bart said "We gotta see him coming."

"We will." She said with her eyes darting everywhere

Taking a deep breath, Jesse wiped her mouth. She still tasted blood and more than anything the side that got ripped by the phantom hurt like hell. She could barely breathe it hurt so badly, but she couldn't worry about it now. She had to take out Helios. That was her order. It was one she was pround to follow through on even if it was her last.

"Jesse you're bleeding." Bart said quietly as he steadied her

She looked down and scoffed. She was bleeding. She was bleeding right where the most pain was, which was in her side.

"I'm fine." She insisted

"Nice try." He said unconvinced

"I'll deal with it later." She said as she took a few steps towards the ledge

She wanted to see it all. It was dark now and the stars lit up the sky. She breathed in as deep as she could as she gripped the railing for support. Maybe she wouldn't die in the end. There was that possibility she'd get lucky. Karma had to mean something. After all the bad maybe living would be the good.

"Jesse!" she heard

Turning she came face to face with Helios who grabbed her and she clutched him back as she shoved the lead into his side twisted making sure he'd not get it out. He screamed and then it happened.

* * *

><p>Both Chloe and Victor stopped upon making it to the door of the stairwell. They could hear punches being thrown in the other room. They both exchanged quick glances then burst into the room ready to have guns blazing only to freeze.<p>

Oliver was sunken on the ground crying while A.C just hit the wall. It seemed he was hitting at nothing and caught the wall every once in a while.

"Ah, I see we have an audience."

Chloe's head shot over at the third figure as Victor headed straight to A.C to stop him. A.C only swung at him, but Victor still tried to stop him. Chloe charged at Deliria, but he shoved her aside effortlessly.

"You think you can stop me little girl?" he chuckled

She smirked at that. She hadn't been under estimated in a long time let alone called little girl.

"I see you'll be joining my world soon." He said

For a second Chloe froze as everything rippled around her for a split second. Nothing changed though. it all was the same. Oliver was still seeing something and Victor was still trying to stop A.C.

"It doesn't work on you…" Deliria trailed off as he got closer to Chloe in curiosity

"I have plenty of demons. I just know how not to let them out." she hissed as she kicked him in the face

He hit the ground as she stood there. Looking down at him, she saw that he was cackling. The man was completely deranged. He didn't even seem to see her now. Shaking her head she looked back at the others.

"You got him?" she called over

"Yeah! Get Arrow!" he called as he dodged another punch

Rushing over to Oliver, she heard him mumble her name.

"Oliver, I'm right here." she said to him

He didn't seem to hear her at all. Chloe took his face in both of her small hands and lifted his head to look at her. His eyes met hers instantly as if he found home.

"Ollie, it's okay." She said more lightly

He blinked for a moment.

"You died. I wasn't there and you died." He said

She wiped away a tear and just shook her head.

"I am very alive." She said and leaning forward she proved it by pressing her lips to his

She pulled away a second later. His face still seemed dazed out like he wasn't there. He shook his head a little and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly "You're alive…you were just…"

He trailed of confusion, and Chloe just raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're okay?" he asked her cupping her cheek

"I'm fine, others? Not so much." She replied gesturing towards the battle going on a few feet away

Oliver was on his feet in seconds and trying to help Victor restrain A.C.

"He's a traitor Oliver!" A.C yelled

"What's he talking about!" Victor yelled

"Deliria did this." Chloe said keeping her distance "You have to snap him out of it."

A few short minutes later and a good hit to Victor's jaw A.C snapped out of it. His knuckles bled a bit, but he seemed fine.

"What do we do with him?" Chloe asked

"Oh, I have a special place for him already." Oliver said "Called into Gotham actually."

Chloe looked at him confused.

"Arkham…" he trailed off

The name gave Chloe chills. She'd only heard rumors about the place, and it wasn't one anyone wanted to be in. It was a placee for the completely deranged and crazed and looking down at Deliria, it seemed he fit there.

"I think it'll be like home to him." she said looking down at the man

He was cackling hysterically and was mumbling to himself.

"Could he have put himself into one of his own little places?" Chloe asked

"Maybe…but at least Jesse and other women will be safe in the future." Victor said

She nodded, and then her eyes went big.

"Jesse!"

Victor and Oliver's eyes went big as well leaving A.C to be the only one clueless. Chloe dashed out and Victor followed. She needed to get back to the control room. If she got there then maybe she could get the cameras running again. That would be a big maybe. She'd be lucky to get to get the other to Jesse though. She prayed to herself that it would be okay.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." she breathed quielty

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Lois said blinking back tears<p>

"I don't know." Emil said

She could tell that he was now panicking too. Connor was starting to fade, for lack of better words that Lois could think of. It was in and out. He was becoming more and more transparent as if he wasn't here.

"I'll call the others." Zatanna said

"No!" Lois yelled "They have their missions…we can't."

And it was true. Around the world teams were in Luthor Corp buildings and taking them down.

Lois looked down at Connor and wiped his forehead with a cool wash cloth. He gulped as he fell deeper into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Helios looked at her a grinned.<p>

"You did it Jesse." He said lightly "You changed the future."

Jesse's breath staggered painfully.

"But it's never that easy." He said


	12. A New Dawn

Chloe saw it on the cameras on the roof. Why there were cameras on the roof, she didn't know and there wasn't time to ask.

"They're on the roof. Go!" Chloe exclaimed not looking away

A.C stayed behind with her just in case any of Lex's goons reared their heads.

"Well, I certainly should have expected you to be a part of this Miss Sullivan."

Both Chloe and A.C turned and froze. Lex stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at them.

"I shouldn't have sent out men to do my job and my job is getting rid of people like you. People who could destroy everything I've worked for. I'm sure Helios is working on Jesse right now." He said "Though it is a shame. I would've liked to have her work alongside me. She's quite amazing."

"Lex lower the gun." Chloe said

"You giving orders now? I thought that was Lois's job, but I'm guessing you're the real Watchtower." Lex said snidely

"Lex don't." A.C said taking a step forward to protect Chloe

Lex aimed the gun at him right then.

* * *

><p>"Lois." Emil said<p>

She looked up from Connor. Emil's spirits were broken. He had no idea what to do now.

"It won't be long."

She sobbed quietly as she looked down at the young hero. She still clutched his hand even though he faded in and out.

"Lois…" Connor breathed "It's…okay. I won't fail."

"You didn't." she said "You didn't fail at all."

Connor breathed in sharply as he started to fade out again. It hurt painfully.

"Connor stay here." Lois said

"I'm trying." He said hoarsely "It's all changing though."

He coughed a little and went still.

"Emil?" Lois said panicked "Emil!"

Emil grabbed and tried to pull her back, but she fought him and shook Connor.

"He's gone Lois!" Emil shouted

"No!" she yelled half sobbing

She looked at the limp body that no longer held any breath.

"He can't be." She cried as she leaned on the body

Pulling away she reached over for her cell phone and hit one on her speed dial.

"Chlo, please pick up."

* * *

><p>Jesse's gaze was locked with Helios's again as he grabbed her tight.<p>

"But if I'm to die, you're coming with me." Helios hissed

"Jessica!" Bart screamed as Helios jumped over the edge

He was there in an instant, but it was too late. They'd both gone over.

Oliver and Victor burst through the roof access door and Bart dashed past them. Oliver paused for a moment to gain his thoughts as Victor walked to the ledge.

"Oliver!" he yelled

Oliver rushed over to see what he saw.

"No…" Oliver breathed

* * *

><p>The wind rushed around her, and it was loud in her ears. The fall felt like it was taking forever.<p>

"What did you do to me!" Helios screamed

"You won't be going anywhere." Jesse said even though he probably didn't hear it over the rushing air

She was calm like she was in serenity. She didn't scream as Helios was doing. She blocked out the sound even though she knew what was coming next and just closed her eyes. This was it, she thought. The ground was coming, she could feel it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

If she survived the fall she'd die soon after from the bleeding and breakage of bones of her bones.

* * *

><p>Bart was outside in seconds on the ground, but he was too late. He fell to his knees as he ran over to her. Her eyes were still open as blood poured out of her mouth and nose. Carefully he pulled her up into his arms and held her broken dead body.<p>

Tears breached his eyes as he wished she was alive.

"This can't be happening." He murmured as he hugged the dead body "You can't just do this...you're tougher."

The sun was rising over the city as he sat there with the girl in his arms. The girl that he wanted that was now gone. She'd known this was coming and he tried to stay at her side. He'd failed, but she'd said it wouldn't have mattered.  
>He remembered those words.<p>

* * *

><p>"Any last words Chloe?" Lex snarled<p>

"Yeah actually," she said unafraid "Don't drop the soap."

"What?" Lex said offended

"Freeze!"

Lex froze and glared at Chloe who smirked.

"Arrest them! Not me!" Lex shouted

"Lex Luthor you are under arrest." One of the several men that now surrounded him said

The man shoved Lex against the wall and handcuffed him.

"For kidnapping, killing innocent people, framing innocent people, experimentation, and attempted murder." The man also known as John and The Martian Manhunter to specific others finished

John looked at both of them and nodded. Chloe smiled slightly being glad that he showed up when he did then Pulled A.C along with her out the doorway and towards the front doors. As she got outside and saw Bart she heard her phone go off.

"Now isn't a good time." Chloe said answering it as she slid down to the floor beside Bart

"Chloe…" Lois started as she sniffled "It's Connor. He's dead."

The phone fell from Chloe's hand as tears.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Victor looked down. They could see three figures around another one. It was unmoving.<p>

"She can't be." Victor said quickly turning and walking off

Oliver quickly stopped him.

"Oliver let go!" Victor yelled "That's our teammate."

"I know, but we can't go down there looking like this. We do and we give away everything." Oliver said

"But-"

"We have to go and now."

Victor was pissed, but nodded. Oliver knew, he wanted to be on ground zero with the others, but couldn't risk it. Oliver took one last look then turned and ran off. He wanted to stay as bad as the others, but knew better.

He'd be waiting at Watchtower for them.

* * *

><p>Lois held Connor's hand tightly. He was disappearing. Only now it was getting stronger. He was barely visible now.<p>

"Don't go." She cried

Her body fell over onto the couch as he completely disappeared from sight. He was just gone. Lois cried even harder knowing that he was coming back this time. Emil put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Bart asked panicky as he saw her fading in his arms<p>

Chloe looked over at Helios's body which was a few feet away. It was doing the same thing.

"The future…it's changing." Chloe said distantly as she looked back

"No…" Bart said "This can't happen. She can't go."

"Bart she's dead." A.C said

"Shut up!" Bart yelled

"Bart," Chloe said more quietly "she did what she came to do. She knew the risk as much as any of us."

"I promised her something." he said

He watched her fade away till there was nothing there, but the three of them sitting on the street with blood smears on it nearby.

"We have to go before someone sees us." A.C said quietly to Chloe

She nodded in agreement and stood pulling Bart up to his feet as well.

"Split up. We'll meet back at Watchtower and go from there. It's all we can do." She said

Both A.C and Chloe were up and moving seconds later having gone opposite ways. Bart stayed for a minute more looking down at where she'd landed then was gone. No one knew what actually happened there. There were no bodies to account for.

* * *

><p>Getting back to base of operations he just went up the stairs without talking. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't even realize that everyone else wasn't talking and that all the computers were off. There wasn't a sound to be made throughout the entire building. He got changed into more civilized clothes and left.<p>

Lois sat on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees, which she held close to her chest. Victor sat in a computer chair silently fixing his problems with his shoulder. A.C leaned against a wall a few feet away hiding away his own tears from the loss. Oliver was nowhere to be found and neither was Chloe.

She was in the back room with Oliver. They held each other in their own pain and suffering.

"They're both gone." he said quietly

"No," she said as if contemplating "They're alive or at least…for the most part."

Oliver looked at her slightly confused.

"They have yet to even live." She said

He knew what she meant, but still found it hard to accept that they had died as well. Oliver held her tighter as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It still hurt though." she said

"Yeah it does." He agreed as another tear escaped and ran down his cheek

**Three Days Later…**

"Where's Bart?" Dinah asked looking around and not seeing the speedster

"He said, he'd be here." Victor said quietly

She sighed.

"I should've been here." she said guilt sweeping through her

"There's nothing anyone could've done." He said "They still would've faded."

"At least they'll have a different…better future." she said "Who knows, they might even get out of this kind of job."

"They won't." Oliver chimed in "They'll grow up and be who their meant to be only this time we make it a better future."

"I agree,"

Everyone turned to see Bart walk in. He didn't smile, he didn't joke. There wasn't a hint of emotion on his face.

"Only this time we make sure there isn't another future trip." He finished

Oliver nodded as Chloe walked into the room. She didn't escape his line of sight and he to hers.

"Good, you're all here." she said

Bart noticed the shining thing around her neck. It was the Legion ring. Was it Jesse's or Connor's? He didn't ask.

"I've been doing what I do best which is snooping around and came across something rather interesting." She continued

Locations were sprawled across the computer screens. Oliver quirked a smile.

"Right about now I can only hack into the security system, but I need the intel." She added

"You heard the lady," Oliver chimed in "Let's move out."

Oliver kissed Chloe briefly then moved toward a locker that held his gear. Bart looked at Chloe for a brief moment and nodded. Their grievances were kept to themselves. They had a job to do and knew that those days of mourning were past.

_It was all we could do to save the world. It was our only mission. To save everything from happening even though we nearly recreated it. I understand now. None could live to see the future for us or it would be repeated. And that's okay. I'm okay. I completed my mission, we all did. We saved the world for ourselves and maybe we'll actually be able to live now. Maybe we'll save it again. we'll see when we get there in nineteen years._

_-Jessica Lynn Shocke _


End file.
